The Lost Triquetra
by Cancer-Chris
Summary: HP/CHARMED. Harry thought being the Boy Who Lived was his destiny, but all that's about to change. He is the son of a Charmed One. Two worlds are about to become one. Powerful Harry fic. Will be slash, rating will change to M later.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

**This is a Harry Potter/ Charmed crossover AU fanfic.**

**TIMELINES: Charmed; Post-series finale.**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: During Chapter 36; the Flaw in the Plan.**

**Character ages and Powers (not all of the main characters. Harry isn't included at this point in the story.) **

**Piper Halliwell-Wy****att, age 34: **State Suspension, Molecular Acceleration and Atmokinesis.

**Phoebe Halliwell, ****age 32** Clairvoyance, Levitation, Empathy and Telempathy.

**Paige Mathews-Mitchell, age 30: **Telekinetic-orbing, Orb-Conjuring, Glamouring, Healing and Orbing.

**Billie Jenkins, ****age 19** Telekinesis, Projection and Phasing.

**Wyatt Halliwell, age 5:** Geokinesis, Energy Projection, Telekinetic-orbing, Orbing, Healing and Thought Projection. Full extent of powers unknown.

**Christopher (Chris) Halliwell, age 3:** Electrokinesis, Self-Healing, Telekinesis, Orbing, Prescience, and Molecular Acceleration. Full extent of powers unknown.

**Leo Wyatt, age unknown:** Mortal

**Henry Mitchell, age 32:** Mortal

**Coop, age unknown:** Advanced Empathy, Freezing Time, Time Travelling and Flashing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** OK this is an AU story. In this one, Harry Potter was born in 1989 instead of 1980 so that means he went to Hogwarts in the year 2000 so if this is the Deathly Hallows timeline, then that means this is set in the year 2007, a year and a few months after Forever Charmed. Most of this stuff has been taken from the book but only for this chapter, but I've done some alterations too. For the purposes of this story, none of the charmed characters have ever mentioned the name Harry Potter or any related people or plots. Just imagine that Paige didn't do it in the season four episode 'We're off to see the Wizard' or in the season five episode 'Baby's first Demon'. **

**PROLOGUE**

**THE LOST POWERS.**

'Nobody,' said Harry simply. 'There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. None can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good …'

'One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taunt and his eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. 'You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and only because Dumbledore was pulling the stings?'

'Accident was it, when my mother died to save me?' asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed except Voldemort's. 'Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?'

'_Accidents_!' screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if petrified, and of the hundreds in the hall, nobody seemed to breathe but the two. 'Accidents and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!'

'You won't be killing anyone else tonight,' said Harry as they circled, end stared into each other's eyes, green into red. 'You won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people–'

'But you did not!'

'– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'

'_You dare_ –'

'Yes I dare,' said Harry. 'I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?'

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerised and at bay, held back by the possibility that Harry might indeed know one final secret …

'Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering, 'Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling down the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love, _which did not prevent me stomping out you're mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?'

'Just one thing,' said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

'If it is not love that will save you this time,' said Voldemort, 'you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'

'I believe both,' said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snake like face, though it instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his scream; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

'You, Harry Potter, have magic that _I_ do not, I Lord Voldemort who has performed magic that Albus Dumbledore has never dreamed of?' Voldemort continued to laugh. He and Harry continued to circle each other, not yet ready to release their attacks.

'Oh, he dreamed of it,' said Harry, 'but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.'

'You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort. 'Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!'

'No, he was cleverer than you,' sod Harry, 'a better man, a better wizard.'

'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'

'You thought you did,' said Harry, 'but you were wrong.'

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as one as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

'_Dumbledore is dead_!' Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause unendurable pain, 'His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!'

'Yes, Dumbledore is dead,' said Harry calmly, 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was you're servant.'

'What childish dream is this?' said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

'Serverus Snape wasn't yours,' said Harry. 'Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you cannot understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?'

'Never,' admitted Voldemort. 'He never needed to, the Dementors were on my side, and he gained their allegiance the moment he joined me.'

'Well let me enlighten you, Snape's Patronus was a Doe,' said Harry, 'the same as my mother, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised,' he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, 'he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?'

'He desired he, that was all,' sneered Voldemort, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –'

'Of course he told you that,' said Harry, 'but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him off!'

'It matter's not! shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. 'It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, in ways that you do not understand!

'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there first, Potter, and I killed the wand's master and it is now mine. The Deathstick, The Elder wand, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!

'Yeah, it did,' said Harry. 'You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done … think, and try for some remorse, Riddle …'

'What is this? You treat me as if I am small child that needs to be taught its manners.'

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw his pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

'it's your last chance,' said Harry, 'It's all you've got left … I've seen what you'll become otherwise .., be a man … try … try for some remorse …'

'You dare –?' said Voldemort again.

'Yes, I dare,' said Harry, 'because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle.'

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

'That wand still isn't working properly for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Servers Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.'

'He killed –'

'Aren't you listening? _Snape never defeated Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was planed between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, never having been won from him!'

'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!' Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. 'I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!

'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_ … the Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who had never even laid v hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the worlds most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance …'

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

'The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.'

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

'But what does it matter?' he said softly. 'Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone … and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy …'

'But you're too late,' said Harry. 'You've missed you're chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took the wand from him.'

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall on it.

'So it all comes down to this … Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed, because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand'

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

'_Expelliarmus_!'

'NO!'

Harry vaguely registered the voice. The blast was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that between them distracted him, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own red one, but then something went wrong, horribly wrong.

A body entered the circle, taking the full force of the spells. The feminine figure dropped to the golden floor, dead. Harry stared in shock at the body on the floor. Her green eyes looked deep into his own, her red, flaming hair clinging to her head. Ginerva Weasley was dead.

A loud roar reached Harry's ears and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Ginny. Harry looked to his front to see Percy Weasley attack Voldemort viciously. The Weasley, however, was no match for the Dark Lord who quickly disposed of him.

Harry stared down in shock at the body of the two Weasleys. Fred was dead, now Ginny and then Percy. George had lost his ear to the Dark Lord's cause as well. Harry felt the hatred boil through his blood, felt a searing pain through his chest at the same time.

Ron turned to look at his best friend, outraged by the events that had taken place. With all the knowledge that Harry seemed to display, Ron had thought that Harry was a shoe-in to kill Voldemort. He turned to face the Dark Lord, removing his wand ready to strike. As he pointed his wand, he felt a pair of hands hold him back. Ron turned to see Hermione. Without speaking, he buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry.

Harry raised the hawthorn wand, casting a protection charm to stop himself from being killed. The full force of Voldemort's curse was absorbed by the shield though, effectively protecting The Boy Who Lived.

'You're friends are dead, Potter, you might as well give up now, there is nothing to fight for anymore,' said Voldemort, now happy that Harry's claim over the Elder Wand had turned out to be false.

Once again, the hatred boiled through Harry, consuming every fibre in his very being. In that moment he felt the change in his body. An indescribable amount of white light seemed to fill his vision, completely blocking out everything else around.

Images flashed through his mind, too fast for Harry to decipher well. In that time he felt something come alive inside of him. For the first time in his whole life, Harry Potter, truly felt alive.

Along with that feeling, came the surge of power he had never felt before. A dam had burst inside him.

He vaugley registered Voldemort shrieking the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, but Harry felt the spell whoosh over him, as if he were a rock in the middle of the sea, unfased by the powerful waves of water. Harry raised his hand, ready to unleash his new found power.

Flames erupted from his fingertips, heading straight for Voldemort. The fire was hotter than normal flames, much worse than Fiendfyre, as if borne from the hottest bowels of Hell. The intensity of the flames engulfed the whole room, increasing the temperature by a considerable number.

Voldemort quickly raised a shield to protect himself; however, his efforts were futile. The flames were far too hot that they burned his skin, turning them even more white than it ready was. The crowd gasped in shock at Harry's new power display. They pointed their wands casting the _Augumenti _charm. Their efforts were just as futile as Voldemort's since the heat in the air seemed to diffuse their water charm fast than it could start.

Voldemort gave a shriek of pain, and then turned into a gust of wind, flying out of the windows of the Great Hall. The temperature turned down upon the departure of Voldemort, who was quickly followed by his Death Eater's. Nobody seemed to follow them as their attention was focused on Harry, who had now lowered his hand.

Harry opened his eyes, revealing the glowing red in them. The red pulsated, growing brighter than ever as Harry's magic grew stronger. 'I will use the power,' said Harry, in a deep, booming voice that demanded attention from all that were present. 'I will bring life.' There was a flash of red light that blinded the people in the room.

There was a gasp, as if someone was trying to suck the air out of the room. Another gasp of similar origin followed that confused everyone. Percy and Ginny stood up, alive and well, looking around as if confunded. Everyone in the room started whispering loudly as they saw the two supposedly dead Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley, who had been weeping in her husbands shoulder, ran at her son and daughter, hugging them tightly.

"Mom geroff me,' Percy wheezed. Mrs. Weasley let go to hug Ginny even harder. "Mom,' the red-head complained. There was a loud scream that caught everyone's attention.

They all turned to look at Harry whose eyes were still red and growing brighter.

Harry's eyes turned back to their normal shade of green. The seventeen year old felt his vision go blurry and then he dropped to the floor much like Ginny, Fred and Percy had, fainted.

Phoebe Halliwell gasped as she came out of her dream-premonition like state. Tears rolled down her eyes at the pain and fear she had felt through her telempathic power. At the same time, she was in awe of the power displayed by that boy of a mere seventeen. 'He could give Wyatt and Chris a run for their money,' she muttered to herself. Phoebe rarely got to see such power from a witch before. Piper could tend to have power surges at times, and so would Paige.

But there was something that bothered her. That boy had seemed so familiar, like she knew him from somewhere. It was the same feeling that she had gotten from Paige when she had first met her. After being a witch for nine years, Phoebe knew not to ignore such feelings, they tended to come back and bite you in the ass. That coupled with her powers of empathy and telempathy made her slightly suspicious. 'Time to call the charmed groupies,' she joked in her head.

Piper Halliwell groggily pushed back the comforter. 'All right, all right, I'm coming,' she called out. Piper put on her slippers, silently walking out of her bedroom, not wanting to wake up her husband. When the molecular witch reached the foyer, she picked up the ringing phone, putting it to her ear. 'Hello,' she called to the person on the other end of the line. 'Who the hell calls people at two o'clock in the morning?'

'_Piper, its Phoebe, I just had a vision. I'm on my way to collect Paige and we'll meet you there_.'

'Phoebe, why at two, I'm really tired, Leo and I were resting from–'

'_Were resting from what_,' Phoebe teased. '_Well you'd better be well rested and get some traction. My vision was pretty serious. We'd better get the men up too, and Billie._'

'Fine, but it better be good.'

'_Trust me, it is_.' Phoebe's tone of voice was enough to make Piper worry.

'Phoebe, how bad is it?' she asked, her voice dripping with motherliness.

'_Pretty bad, but I'll tell you when we get there. See you soon_.' The line went dead.

'Why? Why can't we have a normal life? Away from magic away from demons, it's been a year and I thought we were through.' Piper sighed heavily and then turned to see her three year old son at the landing.

'Mommy, I had a dad dweam,' Chris wiped the tears off of his face.

'Aw sweetie, come here,' Piper spread her arms for the second son. Chris walked up to his mother, taking comfort in her arms. _He's really turned out different than I expected_, Piper thought, _much less neurotic than Big Chris. He doesn't hide emotions either. The future must have changed for the better. Whoa, I sound like an optimist. Maybe adult Wyatt was right._

'Chris, it's gonna be OK. It was just a bad dream,' she soothed.

'But what if They take daddy away again?' Chris asked his mother.

Piper looked down at her son, wondering where Chris had gotten that from. 'Nobody is going to take Daddy away, sweetie, where did you hear that?'

'They took daddy away,' he repeated.

'It was just a bad dream –'Piper stopped as Chris nodded. '– So let me take you back to bed.'

Piper scooped Chris up in her arms, despite the fact that the little boy was much heavier these days. When they got to his room, Piper put Chris down in his bed. 'Good night, sweetie.' She kissed him on the forehead. 'Night, mommy,' Chris fell asleep after a few minutes. Piper turned to go, ready for an early start, not ready for her Charmed duties though.

Paige Mathews quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and at the same time conjuring a blouse to go with it.

'Paige could you hurry up,' Phoebe paced incessantly next to her.

'I'm trying. If you hadn't rushed me out of bed …' she trailed of when the blouse went over her head. '… then I'd be more than obliged to be you 'cosmic taxi' but no.'

Phoebe rolled her eyes dramatically at her sister. 'Well Harry Potter can't wait.'

'Harry who?' Paige asked with a blank look on her face.

'Ill explain when we're all together. I don't want to start and then have to do it all over again because its pretty long'

Paige took Phoebe's hand and the two dissolved into blue and white lights, courtesy of Paige, and then disappeared on the spot.

The two witches reappeared in the same burst of blue and white orbs. This time they were accompanied by a flash of pink light that deposited Phoebe's husband, Coop.

'Piper,' Phoebe called out to the empty house.

'We're here.' Piper appeared with Leo and Billie in tow with her. Even though Piper hadn't completely forgiven Billie, she did trust the teenage witch, not with her life, yet.

'So what's up?" Since the events of the previous year, Billie had been less enthusiastic about killing demons.

'You guys better sit down,' Phoebe motioned to the chairs in the dining room grabbed a chair and sat down.

'I had a vision,' Phoebe announced.

What exactly about? asked Piper, 'from you're tone of voice over the phone, it sounded urgent.

'Well it is. I haven't had a premonition like that in years, it was almost as if …' Phoebe proceeded to tell everyone in the room of what she had seen '…and I was almost like I had seen him before, he seemed familiar.'

The room was silent while everyone contemplated the information they had received. Paige was the one to break the silence.

'Is anyone up for ice-cream?'

Everyone sent nasty looks in her direction. 'What?' she defended, 'no "charmed" meeting is complete without ice-cream.'

'What really bothers me more is the fact that this Harry Potter brought those people back to life. Phoebe are you sure they were dead?' Piper shook her head, still in awe.

'Completely sure, I felt their pain when they died and it was horrible and I felt the emotions of the people around them at the time,' Phoebe explained. 'I even felt the pain go through Harry Potter, like a dam had just broken.'

'What really caught my attention is the evil bad guy in your vision, are you sure he's not a demon?' asked Billie.

'No he's not. How many demons do you know who use wands?'

'Well he could be a wizard,' suggested Leo.

'Wizard?' repeated Billie. 'They actually exist?'

'They do but I thought Phoebe killed the last one,' said Piper.

'Well, probably the last ones in America. There is still the whole world.' Leo explained.

'From Phoebe's description, this guy didn't sound like a wizard,' Paige pointed out.

'Well wizards channel their magic through different weapons such as Wands. The older ones, that are probably more than nine hundred years old lean more towards staff's,' Coop explained.

'Since when did you know so much about wizards?" Phoebe asked her husband.

'I've met a few in my travels,' he said vaguely.

'Now we have to find this Harry Potter and help him,' said Billie.

'I'm sorry, I'm still on the how did he 'bring back the dead' part. That would take at least the power of three and we have never tried, or someone as powerful as Wyatt or even Chris. This Harry Potter guy can't be in their league,' voiced Piper.

'We just don't know,' Paige shook her head. 'This is going to be one long night, or is it morning already.'


	2. Visions

CHAPTER TWO

Thanks for all the reviews and everyone that put me on story/author alert. next time drop a review, but thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry's eyes fluttered open. The Boy Who Lived looked around. He wasn't in the Great Hall anymore but in the Hospital Wing. Without his glasses, Harry couldn't see well. He stretched out his arm, groping for his seeing aid in vain. A pair of hands caught his, putting them back in his bed.

'I'll get it for you dear.' Harry recognised the voice as Mrs. Weasleys. His sight came back to him as his glasses are put back on.

'What happened?" asked Harry. He sat bolt upright in his bed, holding his head in pain from the throbbing.

'You collapsed,' said Hermione in a small voice. She was staring at Harry as if she wanted to have him examined in a laboratory faster than you could say "finite incantatem".

'I have to go help Arthur with the crowd,' explained Mrs Weasley. She hugged Harry tightly, squeezing his ribs. 'Thank you dear,' she whispered in his ear. 'You truly are the Chosen one.' Harry smiled in gratitude, the events of the early morning coming back to him.

'Now you lot, don't pester the boy. Resurrecting the dead takes a lot out of you. Harry needs his rest,' said Mrs Weasley in an overly cheerful tone that reminded Harry of Petunia Dursley speaking to important people she didn't like, yet gossiped about daily, in the same tone. The friendly old woman left.

'So Harry, how'd you do it?' asked Ron, in a fake tone of enthusiasm. 'Did you use the Resurrection stone? You couldn't have, Ginny and Percy would have come back in a partially corporeal form.'

For someone whose dead siblings had just come back from the dead, Ron was acting like an ungrateful jerk.

Harry was suddenly returned to the past in fourth year when Ron had been jealous of Harry winning the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had been taking to Harry in the same tone, when he did talk to Harry. Still, Harry shook his head. 'I don't know. I just remember this feeling of freedom and then power and then heat. Then I felt like the power was taking over my body and then … everything went black.' He finished lamely.

'Well, You-Know-Who certainly felt the pain, Harry,' said Hermione. 'The temperature must have risen by at least fifteen degrees. How **did** you do it?' Harry could tell there was genuine interest in the matter.

'I don't know, I've already told you what happened,' said Harry, angry for the many questions. He raised his torso so that he could get out of bed.

'You'd better rest, mate, that was a pretty hard fall there,' said a familiar voice. Harry looked up to see Fred Weasley, alive and well. He gasped in shock.

'It turns out that Percy and Ginny weren't the only ones that came back,' said George his twin. 'And I got my ear back.' He pointed excitedly to his restored ear.

Harry couldn't help but smile, but at the root of that smile was the deep worry. Dumbledore had assured Harry that he no longer had a part of Voldemort inside him, yet still there was the fear. Nothing short of Dark Magic could resurrect the dead like that. For the umpteenth time in his life, Harry felt fear for his friends. If Ron and Hermione kept hanging around him, what would happen when he unleashed another firestorm? There would be disaster. Harry couldn't endanger them.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Fred and George sitting next to him. Harry half expected them to give him claps on the back, but was pleasantly surprised when they hugged him, tightly.

'Guys, I can – can't breathe,' he wheezed. The twins let go of him. 'Thanks so much mate; I was about ready to join nearly headless Nick,' joked Fred.

'Glad to be of help,' out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron look away in jealousy, or maybe Harry had seen wrong.

'Free stuff from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, for a lifetime,' declared George. 'Never have to worry about the right tools to play pranks; you have the experts as you're servants.'

'No, no,' Harry protested. 'I can't accept that. I don't even really remember bringing you back Fred, or restoring you're ear, George.'

'Still, we owe you our lives, we're not taking no for answer,' Fred insisted, shaking his head. '

OK, OK,' Harry relented. 'But don't spoil me with the sweets; I don't even have a house to live in'

'Rest,' said George, pushing Harry back on the bed, 'and don't get out of that bed, or I'll get the nearly new headless Nick here to come after you.'

The twins left the room. Now it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione, minus the other people being attended to in the Hospital Wing. Harry had never been more grateful for the curtain around him in his life, for he could the people talking about him. He felt guilty as well. If he had just revealed himself in the Forbidden Forest then none of this would have happened. His friends didn't have to feel the full effects of his destiny.

'So, Harry, how are you?' Hermione asked, settling down to sit on his bed.

'Tired,' stated Harry, 'and confused. 'This supposed destiny of mine is becoming a real burden. When Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to me two years ago, I thought that all I had to do was kill Voldemort, but no it's much more complicated than that. '_None can live while the other survives, _that was all there was to it. But no, I have to deal with some new complicated powers now.' Harry clutched his head in pain, his scar aching.

'Oh Harry, I don't know what to say, but – you're the one that says you have to lead this battle against Voldemort. It wasn't written like that Harry. You could let somebody else do it,' Hermione shrank away from the inevitable shouting that was to come. She gave Ron a long, calculating look, wilting for him to come to her defence.

'No,' shouted Harry. 'This battle is mine and nobody else's. You know, people keep saying that they are in charge of their destiny, then let me tell you that is a load of bullocks. Destiny only plays a role in a few select people's lives, and I was unfortunate enough to be one of those people. It could have been Neville, I could have had a normal life. Everyone that gets close to me is always in constant danger. I might as well put myself into isolation.'

'Don't think like that mate,' this was the first time that Ron had spoken since his crazy accusation. 'You're not alone in this. 'Mione and I are always going to be there –' he gave Hermione an affectionate squeeze on her shoulders that Harry felt jealous of, '– the two of us were in this battle the moment we became friends, and we're going to finish this battle as friends.'

'Ron, that is the most intelligent thing that you have ever said,' said Hermione between tears of joy and happiness. Ron took his hands off her shoulders.

'It is not,' he declared loudly. Harry rolled his eyes, _here we go again_, he thought.

'Yet it is!'

'No it's not!'

'Yes it is!'

No it's not!'

'Hey,' yelled Harry. He put two of his fingers into his mouth and let out a loud shrill whistle. That put an end to the incessant arguing. 'We don't have time for this. Hermione, that's not the most intelligent thing Ron has ever said – 'Harry paused at the smug look on Ron's face, '– and Ron, you should try more to understand where Hermione is coming from, her point of view.'

The smirk slid of Ron's face as if it were in a slow motion film and the redhead scowled. 'Figured you would take her side.'

'How?'

There was a flash of red light and an unearthly scream filled the misty air. Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort or You-Know-Who turned around to look at his last remaining servants. Without pity in his eyes or any show of emotion, he flicked the Elder Wand and Peter Pettigrew twitched on the floor before breaking into full-blown screaming.

'My Lord, please, have mercy,' he pleaded between the screams of pain. The Cruciatus curse worked its effect on the worthless creature rolling on the floor.

Lord Voldemort twitched his wand again and Peter's screams stopped. The Dark Lord put a ghostly white hand up to touch his face. The normally chalk white face of the evil being was now as white as the brightest cloud back up in the Heavens. He ran his hand up and down the scarred skin, his red cat like eyes narrowing to two stilts, through which he surveyed his minion.

'Why?' asked Voldemort again, this time in a quiet voice more to himself than anyone else. 'Harry Potter continues to thwart me in everything that I do. When shall I finally be rid of this abomination?' the Dark Lord twirled his wand in order to torture Wormtail again.

His minions' screams filled the air again as he begged for mercy. But Voldemort showed none for he continued to torment one of his most devoted followers. With another twirl of his wand, Wormtail stopped screaming again, and the lesser magical being lay there, gasping for breath and in pain, clutching his sides.

'Harry Potter must die ifI am to become the true master of the Elder Wand,' muttered Voldemort. 'And now I must seek new allies if I am to rule the wizarding world. And I know exactly where to find my new allies.' Voldemort let out a laugh. The same cruel laugh as he had unleashed before he had tried to kill Harry.

'Albus Dumbledore's plan has truly opened my eyes to my mistakes, and I will learn. Harry Potter will feel the hand of the mighty Dark Lord.' His laugh continued to echo around the dark room. Wormtail whimpered on the floor in the wake of his master's evil schemes.

Harry clutched the sides of his head as pain coursed through it. 'Harry, mate, are you OK?' The Boy Who Lived vaguely heard the concerned voice of Ron and then the additional one of Hermione. His mind was filled with images, something that didn't seem to relate to him, yet he felt as though they were whom he belonged with.

_**The neon blue energy ball flew through the air. It hit Paige in the abdomen. One would have expected her to be hurt from the electricity generated by the ball. Instead, the powerful demonic weapon was absorbed by her. A blue glow passed over her, spreading over to Piper and Phoebe. **_

_**Wordlessly, the three sister witches raised their hands, their open palms showing. Six energy balls ignited and flew at hyper speed at the demon. The African American Man exploded.**_

'_**First the Triad …' Phoebe Halliwell started. '…and then Billie and Christy,' Piper finished for her. **_

Harry came out of the vision, gasping for breath, sucking in oxygen in great gulps. 'Harry, are you alright? What happened?' asked Hermione.

'You alright, mate?' asked Ron, concerned for his best friend.

'I don't know,' admitted Harry. 'One minute we were talking, and the next, I was seeing things, images in my mind.

'What kind of images?' asked Hermione, carefully treading around the subject of Harry seeing things in his mind, remembering Harry's dreams of the Dark Lord. 'Does it have to do with Voldemort?' Ron made a noise halfway between a cough and a snort.

'You can't say that name anymore, its taboo.'

'Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron, this is Hogwarts. Voldemort can't apparate in here, nor can his Death Eaters.'

'But still …' the famous Weasley-Granger argument was about to begin. The two were distracted though by Harry going limb. Once more, the images ran through his mind.

'_**This is an uncontrollable situation,' asked Dumain. 'There's no telling what Billie and Christy will do next.'**_

'_**They will do as they are told and put an end to the Charmed ones and then the Thrice Blessed Ones yet to come, effectively putting an end to the Warren line,' asked Asmodeus. **_

'_**Yes they will, but what will happen after, now that they are affected by the Hollow?' asked Dumain..**_

'_**What is the point of your concerns, Dumain?' asked Baliel.**_

'_**The Ultimate Power will never be stopped, nothing short of a catastrophic event will make the Hollow leave them, which means that they will seek out more and more power until they come after yours.'**_

'_**We can handle them, leave them to us,' said Candor.**_

'_**No, you can't, you can't stop the Hollow nor the Ultimate Power, nobody can,' Dumain finished dramatically.**_

'_**We can.' The demons turned to face the Halliwell sister at the doorway. Dumain shimmered out, leaving the Triad to face the Charmed ones wrath.**_

_**The three Halliwell's raised their hands. Beams of light blue energy shot from their hands. The energy hit the Triad and the three demons explode into a cathartic fireball, leaving only scorch marks on the platform. The Charmed ones held hands and orbed out. **_

_**The Charmed ones rematerialised in the foyer of Halliwell Manor. They turned around to see Billie and Christy walking down the stairs.**_

'_**We've been waiting for you,' said Christy.**_

'_**Well the wait is over,' said Paige.**_

'_**Where **__**are your potions?' asked Piper, eyeing her enemies up **__**and down as though trying to look through them to see their weapons of battle. **_

'_**We don't need potions,' s**__**aid Christy.**_

'_**Neither do we,' said Phoebe.**_

'_**I knew you couldn't be trusted,' said Piper.**_

'_**You should have trusted your instincts,' said Christy.**_

'_**Next time,' declared Piper.**_

'_**There won't be a next time,' said Billie, speaking for the first time.**_

_**Billie and Christy raised their hand, releasing fiery red beams of energy. In defence, the charmed ones raised their own hands to release blue beams of energy. The two forces collided, locked in a battle of dominance.**_

_**In the middle of it all, the energy released by the two groups created and orb of swirling energy. Stray bolts of lightning shot out, striking random parts of the Halliwell Manor. The energy continued to swirl, finally ending in a cataclysmic explosion. The two groups are swept up, being thrown in opposite directions of the room.**_

_**A bedroom comes into view, before the same explosion that had taken place downstairs ripples through. It rips through the attic. Finally the entire house explode. **_

Harry is sucked back to reality, much like returning through the pensieve, and finds himself in the Hospital Wing. For the second time, he took in great gulping breaths.

'Harry, are you alright. You just passed out again,' said Ron.

Harry looked down to see Ron holding his hand in his own. Despite the situation, Harry felt a twinge of embarrassment g through him, the same kind that he used to have with Cho. Harry quickly withdraw his hand from Ron who was also blushing.

'What happened, Harry? Was it the images again?' asked Hermione.

Harry nodded, still clutching his head in pain from the intensity of his vision, although he didn't know what it was yet. 'Three women,' started Harry, 'they killed a man. With magic. I could tell it was magic but it was nothing I have ever seen before. Like what I did with Voldemort and the fire except this time it was blue energy balls, and then blue beams of light–'

Harry stopped at the shared look between Ron and Hermione; he could tell they didn't really believe him. 'Look, I'm not lying about this. I saw them as clearly as I'm seeing the two of you right now.'

'It's not that we don't believe you, Harry, it's just that you are always in a hurry to rush in and save someone,' said Hermione meekly. 'Over the years, Voldemort has exploited that quality in you. What if this is simply another trap, to lure you in again?'

'"Rush in and save someone",' mimicked Harry. 'This isn't some joke Hermione; Their magic is real. I don't know who they are but I fell like I'm connected to them somehow, they seem familiar and I have to go help them. There was an explosion; I don't think anyone could have survived that. We have to go and save them before it's too late.'

'Slow down, Harry,' said Ron, oddly playing the voice of reason. 'Do you really think we should go about saving people? What if it's another trap from You-Know-Who? Hermione may be right.'

'It's not a trap,' insisted Harry strongly. 'We have to go there and stop the explosion before those people die. I'm not asking you to come with me, I'll do it myself.' Harry got out of bed and began to look around for his clothes.

'Fine,' conceded Hermione, 'we'll come with you.'

'Then I'm coming too.'

'Good. From what I saw, they might be able to help me with these newfound powers of mine. But first they have to be alive to do that.' Although her didn't tell his friends, Harry knew that somehow he was related to the three powerful witches in his vision, and he would soon fin out how, no matter what.

And in that moment the three friends began to plan for their trip and how to find the three mysterious women in Harry's vision. Little did they know that in the grounds of the Hogwarts castle, someone was stirring.

Deep into the white marble tomb that housed Dumbledore, a deep grunt was heard. There was a flash of red light that consumed the burial place. Another grunt was heard.

Broken wooden tables littered the wooden floors. The room was dark, just as it had been when Voldemort had been there. Wooden boards covered the windows, blocking out light.

There was a flash of red light, similar to the one that had occurred in Dumbledore's marble tomb. A man walked through the room, rubbing his neck. With his other hand he removed the wooden splinters from his dark greasy hair.

'OK. I officially swamped,' announced Paige. 'This is like trying to find a wedding dress in some of the most expensive fashion stores.' She ignored the looks she was getting.

'Paige, how can you trying to find a wedding dress to trying to find a teenage witch?' asked Phoebe, looking down at her sister from the scrying table.

'Because they're both hard things to do,' said Paige.

'Paige, are you sure you're OK?' asked Piper. 'Maybe you should go home and check on Henry and the twins.'

'Nah,' Paige waved her hand as if to dismiss the notion away. 'This is really important. Henry will be fine looking after Emma and Laura for a few hours, he barely spend time with them.'

Billie walked into the room carrying a few jars of potion ingredients and some floating after her. 'Got the ingredients; if this helped Piper find Lo Pan last year, then it will definitely help us find Harry Potter.'

'Oh great,' said Piper, 'why don't you get started on that while I got make us some breakfast.' There was a murmur of agreement that went through the room. 'Right now, I could eat like a horse.' Everyone in the room gave Paige 'the look' again. 'What,' she said defensively. 'A charmed one can't save the world on an empty stomach.'

'We're not exactly saving the world her, we're trying to find a teenage witch,' Phoebe pointed out. 'The saving the world part will come later.'

Piper stood up from her point on the couch and walked out of the attic to go to the kitchen.

'Lets get cracking then, Harry Potter ain't gonna come to us,' joked Billie. Paige smiled. Over the course of the year Billie had really learnt a lot about her magic and was now almost at par with the charmed ones, she was a quick learner and that really helped. At first Paige had never really like the blonde teenage and just plain hated her during the Christy fiasco, but now that all that was sorted out, Paige found Billie to be quite nice, still a little dumb, but nice.

Just then Piper came carrying a tray with four cups of tee in it. 'Did I miss anything?'

'No,' said Phoebe, 'just the usual conversation.'

'I hope that tea is strong,' said Paige. She took a cup from the tray and drank it. She sighed in satisfaction. 'Ah, now that's the life. I never thought we would ever have a casual cup of tea while plotting a rescue.'

'Why would we even think of tea at such a time,' asked Billie, not catching on.

'She means that she never thought our lives would ever slow down from the fast pace,' elaborated Phoebe.

'Actually, I just meant what I said,' said Paige.

Piper gave a wry smile. 'Well who cares what Paige means lets jut get this kid, help him and move on.'

'So eager to get back to your demon free life,' said Phoebe, giving her older sister a sly smirk.

'Well you know me Pheebs.'

'I found something,' announced Billie. The Charmed ones gathered around her and Billie began to read.

_Through the centauries, magic has evolved in different ways. The most noticeable way is the way it is channelled. Legend tells of witches who cannot use their hands for magic and possess no magical powers. Instead they use wands that are made through specific magical properties and vary with every witch. Their spells are barely longer than three Latin words, although there are cases where they use English. These witches brew potions in the most strict and specific manner, with a special potion for every occasion. They have established magical civilisations complete with their own magical government with rules as well. In their case, magic is taught in different school, with only magical subjects unlike Magic School. In their established world, prophecies are a rarity. _

'OK, this doesn't really help us much,' stated Paige.

'No, it does. The part about wands is what triggers my memory most. Before he went all Christy – pardon the expression – Harry was holding a wand,' said Phoebe while giving Billie a sideways glance. The teenage witch seemed to have no reaction to Phoebe's choice of words, but it was there, Phoebe could feel it.

'Well, this is just great. All we have to do is go looking for an established magical society, if Phoebe is right,' said Piper, her voice ripping with sarcasm.

'What happened to some of that optimism you were developing?' Paige asked, looking at Piper.

'It went out the window when magic got involved again.'

'What we need to do is just scry for a location with Phoebe concentrating, she has the most connection,' suggested Billie.

'That just might work,' said Phoebe. She walked over to the scrying table. 'Lets find Harry Potter.' The other three witches groaned.


	3. Once upon a misguided spell

CHAPTER THREE

**Authors Note: For the Purpose of this story, Piper Halliwell was never a geek.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. The story starts to pick up in this chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Even he had to admit, Harry wanted to find out what other power's he had, how many more were still inside him. He was intrigued by the new development of his magic. Wand less magic had once before been limited only to the most powerful of wizards, like Dumbledore or Voldemort, Harry had never imagined that he would join the likes of such. And even then, the wand less magic had not been much, just lighting candles and the like, but he could create fire, with the tip of his finger tips, and he could resurrect the dead. Harry would be lying if he said that his new powers did not scare him.

'So, you're really sure these women can help you, assuming we save them from the little information that you got from what you saw?' asked Hermione for the umpteenth time of the evening. Harry and Ron sighed simultaneously, both tired of Hermione's constant questions.

'Yes Hermione, I'm sure we can,' said Harry in an exasperated tone though he didn't mean to sound so rude.

'What I want to know is; how many other powers do you have, mate,' said Ron, eyeing Harry. The three friends were now in the Gryffindor common room, away from those who were in the Hospital Wing, taking care of their injured family members, and the ones mourning the death of their family members. Harry felt extremely sorry that he hadn't managed to resurrect other families, it seemed like only people close to him were brought him were brought back. Hermione had more than once, in the past half hour, expressed the fact that the Weasleys' had got off lucky, and that she had half a mind to beat Ron up for not feeling sorry for the other families when his own would have been in the same position had it not been for his best friend.

'I have no idea,' said Harry, 'I hope there aren't that many, I can barely control this fire thing.' Harry turned his gaze to the dying embers of the fire. He felt the room grow colder as the embers turned slowly into ash and he found himself wishing for a fire. Abruptly, a fire started from the little left in the fireplace. Ron and Hermione turned to him in shock.

'Did you do that?' asked Hermione. Harry stared at the fire and then back at his friends who were regarding him in a fortified way. 'I'm sorry,' said Harry quickly.

'No, no,' said Ron, 'that's wicked cool.'

'It's also very dangerous, Ronald,' said Hermione.

'Don't,' warned Harry. Over the past few hours, he had become quite good at stopping arguments between his two friends, a feat that he hadn't accomplished in the seven years he had known them. 'We should be more concerned with saving the three women in my dream or vision or whatever it was.'

'What about You-Know-Who?' asked Ron in a tiny voice.

'I don't know why, but I feel like Voldemort won't attack in a long time, that he's going to take time to gather another army before he makes a move, in the meantime, I think we should look for this women,' said Harry. He turned to look at his friends and they both nodded. Their talk was interrupted when Ginny suddenly burst through the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Albus,' she wheezed, out of breath. She took a few minutes before she spoke again. 'Albus Dumbledore is alive.'

'This is hopeless.'

'No it's not, we have to do something.'

'We've been scrying for an hour now with no success, what makes you think that we will succeed now?' Paige heaved a huge sigh and sat down on the beaten down sofas in the attic.

'Have the three of you really thought this through?' asked Piper. That got the attention of the other three witches in the room.

'What do you mean, of course we've thought this through,' said Billie, in an insulted tone.

'You've been scrying on the map of San Francisco,' Piper pointed out. 'Have you really thought about where this magic school is? It can't be in San Fran.'

'And why not?' asked Paige in a childish tone.

'Because with our luck, we would have stumbled on it years ago.'

'She right,' said Billie. 'It's probably somewhere else in the world.'

'Britain,' Phoebe blurted out, 'they had British accents.

'So we get out the World map since we don't have a map of Britain.' Paige waved her hand and the circular globe that represented the world appeared in front of Phoebe.

'Personal gain,' Piper chided.

'I know, but I'm too tired.'

Billie took the scrying crystal from Phoebe and started dangling it over the globe. After about ten minutes of trying, she gave up and handed the tool back to Phoebe.

'See, I told you scrying wouldn't work,' gloated Piper.

'It's not like those summoning spells of yours are working either,' said Paige in an angry tone. Phoebe dropped the scrying crystal.

'Paige, that's it,' she shouted. The empath made her way over tot eh table where piper had been attempting summoning spells for the last hour while she, Paige and Billie struggled with scrying.

'Did I say something brilliant and genius?' asked Paige from her post at the couch.

'Not really, we'll just have to wait and see,' said Billie.

'Let me see some of those spells you've written,' said Phoebe, taking the spells from her older sister while asking.

'Sure, help yourself, they're not as good as the ones you've written though,' said Piper, hand them over. Phoebe looked through all the spells, muttering to herself and understanding seeing things that Piper could not.

'These won't work,' she declared. 'But I think I've cracked this.' She took a pen form Piper and started to cross out words and add new ones to the spell she had chosen. The other witches watched with rapt attention, except for Paige who was staring at a spot in the attic. The air at the spot in question was rippling. Paige stared, enthralled by the way the ripples moved. Her eyes widened when the ripples turned to swaddling green orbs. Next to the green ones were red orbs, swaddling as well. Billie seemed to be the only other person that had noticed the disturbance.

The orbs took shape into two little identical girls, who looked about a year old. They had amber brown eyes that went well with their extremely dark locks. The first girl, who had appeared out of green orbs, was wearing a dress with flowers on it while her twin had on a similar dress, this time with basketballs. The flower-girl had straight had I contrast to her sister's curled hair.

'Mommy!' the first girl yelled. Paige sighed in frustration. _Poor Henry_, she thought, _they ran away and now he's going to be frantic looking for them_. 'Emma,' said the witchlighter, 'Laura, what are you doing here? Where's your father? You didn't orb out on him did you?' at this point the twins looked guilty.

'Aw, the twins,' said Phoebe in that annoying baby voice of hers. Both girls turned to look at their aunt and rushed to hug her. Piper picked them up next and they hugged Billie, whom they considered a big sister, next before finally coming to stand next to Paige.

'Hi mommy,' said Laura in her best sweet voice. Paige gave her daughters a stern look. Before she could say anything else, her cell phone rang and she picked it up.

'Hello,' she said into the electronic device. 'Yes, I have them.'

'No, they're fine, I guess they orbed away because you got boring.' Paige paused to listen.

'Well, they're twins, what do you expect? They're two, they have a short attention span and no they don't have the remote. It's probably somewhere under the couch. I'll see you later, Henry. I'm sending them back, we have a problem.' Another pause. 'Yes a magical problem, according to Phoebe a big one.' Paige listened again. 'I said that the magic would go down a lot, I didn't say that magic would cease existence and that we wouldn't have something else to work on.'

'Henry has never been able to accept magic, has he?' Phoebe whispered to her sister. Pier gave her 'the look' that said that she shouldn't meddle. Phoebe lifted her hands up in the air.

'Henry, we'll talk later, this is an urgent problem and next time, keep a closer eyes on the kids, they're very sneaky.'

As she said the sneaky part, Emma gestured with her right hand and the globe next to Billie turned into a Chihuahua. Billie jumped in shock and Paige put a hand up to her forehead in frustration. _I just had to get the kids with telekinetic-transmogrification_, she thought miserably. 'Change it back,' she ordered her daughters, 'we need it the way it was.'

'But, me likes da duggi,' Laura protested. Emma nodded in agreement with her twin. 'Duggi stay.' She crossed her hands in an imitation of Paige that made Piper laugh out loud. Paige gave her older sister a bad look.

'Sorry,' Piper mumbled with the grace to look ashamed.

'Shall we get on with this spell then,' Phoebe waved the new paper in the air. 'It's a power of three spell.' Paige stood up and walked over to join her sister's.

'Billie, will you look after them until we get back?' asked Paige.

'Me,' Billie stupidly pointed to herself. 'No, no, no, no, NO.' She shook her head in protest as the twins had turned to her and their smiles had widened. They were going to give her hell after the Charmed ones were gone.

_**Powers of the witches rise**_

_**Lead us through the realms unseen**_

_**Together we sisters three**_

_**Before you we come with our plea **_

_**We implore you, do not ignore out request**_

_**Magic forces dark and light, reaching out through space and time**_

_**Be he far or be he near, take us to Harry Potter, take us there.**_

The spell took effect as soon as they were done, but not as they had expected. Billie and the twins were engulfed with swirling yellow orbs, just as the Charmed ones. The orbs continued to swirl before they disappeared, leaving no one in the attic.

'What,' shrieked Harry. 'How is that possible? Dumbledore's dead, I saw him myself, you were there at the funeral.' Rona and Hermione glanced at each other fearfully. Harry was having an unnatural reaction to the news.

'I don't know how,' said Ginny harshly. 'All I know is that he showed up in the Great Hall when we were helping the wounded, something you don't seem to be doing.'

'No, I'm busy trying to prevent any more people from dying,' Harry spat back.

'Of course you are, you're the reason,' shouted Ginny. The atmosphere in the room had gone from awkward to plan unbearable. Ron and Hermione's eyes were moving from Harry to Ginny as though following a table tennis match.

'He's waiting or you in Snape's office and he said you come alone,' hissed Ginny through gritted teeth. The redhead turned abruptly and swept out of the room–in Harry's opinion, in a drama queen.

'Mate, I think you're sister hates me,' said Harry, turning to his best friends.

'The more important thing is what Dumbledore want with you,' said Hermione, her eyes still in the direction of the Portrait Hole.

'What do you think he wants?' asked Ron.

'I'm just more concerned about how he's alive and the fact that he's already taking charge,' said Harry.

'Well,' started Hermione.

'What?' Harry stared at her suspiciously.

'I've been working on a theory,' she said.

'What kind?

'Well, the dead people that have come back to life, or in George's case, got their ears back, they've all been dear to you,' explained Hermione.

'What do you mean, dear to me?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, what do you mean?' asked Ron.

'I mean they are people who you have lose ties with, people that you care deeply for,' elaborated Hermione.

'What about Sirius? I care deeply for him, more than anyone else and what of my parents,' asked Harry angrily.

'I can't explain that,' said Hermione in a sad tone, bowing her head.

'Maybe Dumbledore can,' suggested Ron. 'Harry, mate, I have to say, this new ability of yours, simply smashing.' Ron beamed at his friend. Harry found himself blushing greatly, something he had not done since the huge crush that he had had on Cho Chang.

'Why don't we go see him,' said Hermione, clearly seeing that Harry was slightly uncomfortable, and was surprised at the redness of his face, but being the naturally discerning person that she was, Hermione had noticed Harry's slight attraction to the male species, particularly Cedric Diggory.

It didn't take long for the trio to find themselves at the entrance to Snape's former office and Dumbledore's before that. They simply stood there staring at the Gargoyle statues.

'You know, Harry, we don't have to be here, he said you should be alone,' said Hermione, ever the intuitive one.

'No,' said Harry. 'I want you to be there, he just has to deal with it, I–I need the support.'

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry acknowledge the fact that he needs help in this quest. _Finally_, she thought.

'We don't know the password,' Ron pointed out. 'How do we get in?'

They looked at each other, wondering what to try. 'Snape would have changed the tradition method that Dumbledore used, instead of the password being some sweet,' said Hermione.

'Maybe a potion?' Ron shrugged.

'I don't think s,' said Hermione. 'It would have been too obvious.' They looked at each other yea again, trying to decide what to do, this time Dumbledore had not even let a clue as to what the password would be.

'Let us in,' Harry suddenly demanded. At once the gargoyle came to life. It swivelled in its stand to face him.

'Ah, Master Potter, Dumbledore has been awaiting you presence,' it spoke. The other gargoyle swivelled as well and turned to face the trio. 'Go up.'

The two separated and the staircase rose. Harry went first, followed by Hermione and then Ron. When they reached the door at the top, Harry hesitated. 'Go on,' encouraged Hermione. Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' he walked in with Ron and Hermione in tow. There sat Dumbledore on his chair looking – in Harry's opinion, in control as ever.

'How are you, my dear boy?' Dumbledore greeted him kindly.

'Its good to see you professor,' said Harry. He felt that he should do something more, something like a hug or something. The man had been dead for more than a year now and now that he was alive, they were talking as though he had always been there.

'Er, Professor, it's nice to see you look good for a revived person,' said Ron.

'Ron!' shrieked Hermione. 'What,' he defended himself, raising up his hands.

'It is quite alright, Miss Granger, his reaction is much better than most people, I'm delighted that you think I still look good,' said Dumbledore. He turned to Harry. 'My boy I have been informed of the proceedings of this morning.'

'So then you must know of my new … abilities,' said Harry fidgeting.

Dumbledore eyed Ron and Hermione before continuing. 'I do not wish to be rude, but this matter I am about to discuss with Mr. Potter is of utmost importance and I do not know if Harry wishes you to know the truth.

'It's alright, Professor, we've been through so much together and I feel that they must know whatever it is,' said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I am glad to see that you have finally accepted their help in this war, that is the first step that will help you in what you are about to embark on. Please sit down.' His words had greatly impacted the trio, who were now curious as to what was so important.

'First of all,' Dumbledore began. 'I would like to especially thank you Harry for what you have done for me, I never expected another chance at life but you have given me that, and I am in debt to you.'

'There's no need professor, for you to be in debt when I never realised I was doing it in the first place,' said Harry.

'Oh, my dear boy, as modest as ever,' said Dumbledore with a surge of pride. Harry was feeling restless. He knew that whatever Dumbledore wanted to speak to him about had something to do with his new abilities, and he was eager to find out what.

'Sir, please get on with what you want to tell me,' said Harry.

'And ever the one in a hurry,' Dumbledore finished. 'I would like to speak with you about your father's endeavours.'

'What about them, Professor?' asked Harry.

'I have to tell you all of this verbally; otherwise I would have used my pensieve. Sadly I possess no recollections of this particular event,' said Dumbledore. Harry swallowed ominously and waited for the bad news.

'My boy, are you aware of Wiccan Magic?' asked Dumbledore. Harry numbly shook his head, feeling slightly let down by his lack of knowledge, but–to everyone's surprise–Ron came to his rescue.

'I have,' the redhead blurted out. Everyone turned to see him. 'You do?' questioned Hermione sceptically. Ron gave her an angry look.

'Please, Mr Weasley, kindly proceed with telling us of what you know,' interrupted Dumbledore before an argument would break out. Ron opened his mouth to start his tale but Harry beat him to it.

'Professor, what does this have to do with my father and my abilities?' asked Harry. The Boy Who Lived was starting to get used to saying the words.

'This has everything to do with your father and your abilities,' said Dumbledore, 'but first I want you to understand what I'm talking about before I get on with the explanation.'

Ron opened his mouth once again and gave Harry and Hermione a contemptuous glare before continuing. 'At the beginning of time, the only magic that existed was Wiccan Magic, based on the Elements of Earth, Water, Air and Fire. Wiccans were very powerful and they could do everything from levitating a pencil with their fingers and raising the dead.' Ron gave Harry a sideways glance at that point and saw his best friends eyes widen. 'But they reached a point where some Wiccans started to protest. See, Wiccans were not allowed to use their magic for their own benefit. Some of them began to protest; and they secretly formed groups and began to work on different ways to channel magic. They discovered that they could focus their magic more using wands made of different magical ingredients. Eventually, they broke off from the other Wiccans to form their own civilisations. That civilisation grew until it became the Wizarding World today.'

Harry's eyes continued to widen even more, _raising the dead_, could he possibly be able to channel Wiccan Magic? He turned to see the others in the room observing him quietly, waiting for a reaction.

'Professor,' started Harry timidly. 'Is that what I did, I channelled Wiccan Magic?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'So these Wiccans can raise the dead?' asked Hermione. Again Dumbledore nodded. 'I thought that Ron said they couldn't use Magic for their own benefit.'

'They can't although there are some who disregard the rules. See, Miss Granger, Wiccans are overseen by powerful beings that reside in the Heavens, who make sure that the rules are upheld. There are instances when the rules are bent, and Wiccans can only raise the dead if it does not benefit them. Generally, Wiccans are more powerful that Wizards.'

'I'm sorry professor, I still don't see what this has to do with my father, but I do understand where my abilities come from,' said Harry.

'Yes, you're new abilities are Wiccan but what you have to understand is that only Wiccans can use Wiccan magic, or Wiccan hybrids,' Dumbledore explained. Hermione nodded in understanding.

'But, doesn't that mean that Harry is a Wiccan hybrid, because if Wiccans are the only ones that can use Wiccan magic then only Wizards can use Wizard magic,' she said thoughtfully.

'Does that mean that …,' Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

'That one of your parents isn't your biological family, yes,' Dumbledore finished.

'Whoa, Harry's been living a lie all this time,' said Ron. Everyone in the room gave him the 'look'.

'Yes, you're mother,' said Dumbledore at last.

'No,' said Harry simply. The Boy Who Lived could feel the anger and hurt coursing through his veins, the raw power. 'People keep telling me that I have my mother's eyes.'

'It is a simple matter of genes, one of the people in your true mother's family has the same eye colour as yours but it must be recessive,' said Dumbledore.

'NO,' shouted Harry. He shook his head, his dark curls falling across his face. 'That's not POSSIBLE.' The moment that he said the last words, Harry felt a pull, a tug at his heart and he was thrust into the past.

_**A man that greatly resembled Harry, except with brown eyes, turned to see a beautiful girl pass. James Potter stared openly at the teenage beauty that was walking down the road. She had long brunette hair that shone in the glorious Californian sun. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, but they radiated with beauty and intelligence and were more like liquid. James grinned at her and she smiled back. Sirius Black looked down at his best friend, seeing that James was mesmerised by the mysterious girl. **_

The vision seemed to skip a few days and Harry found himself in a large bedroom, ornately furnished. He could hear the sound of laughter and moaning coming from the bed and the covers dropped off to reveal …

_**James moaned loudly as he found his release. 'Wow,' he breathed after he had rested a little, 'that was just … wow.' The beautiful brunette smiled at him. She put up a forefinger and traced James' chest. 'That was amazing,' she said. 'Well I like to please,' boasted James. She smiled and snuggled up to James' chest. 'I love you, Piper,' said James.**_

Harry gasped loudly as he was thrust back into the future. He didn't know how, but the Boy Who Lived found himself on the floor. Reaching up and holding on to the chair, Harry attempted to hoist himself up but failed. Ron got up and helped his friend on to his feet and in to the chair.

'What was that, Harry?' asked Dumbledore. Through his piercing blue eyes, that Harry always felt were seeing right through him, Dumbledore surveyed his student. The former Headmaster was not a fool, he could tell when magic was at play.

'Are you alright, Harry?' asked Hermione. Harry nodded weakly.

'You OK there, mate?' asked Ron.

Again, Harry nodded. He turned to see Dumbledore, who was still looking at him in that soul-reader sort of way. _**Piper. **_The name ran through his mind over and over again. _**My father had sex with her**_. Harry still couldn't believe it, and from what he had seen, James Potter didn't look older that seventeen, no more than Harry. _**What does this have to do with anything**_? The question ran through his mind, challenging it to the utmost.

'I believe that the truth is in order, I cannot keep the truth from you any longer,' said Dumbledore.

Harry's head came back to the conversation and his heart sank. But he felt something, something familiar stirring in his chest an in his heart, something that couldn't be ignored. 'What do you mean, Professor?'

'Lily Potter was never able to …'

The door to the office burst open and Percy Weasley flew into the room. 'Professor, come quickly, there's a problem in the Great Hall,' the Weasley wheezed, out of breath. _**They're all the same, bad timing**_,' Harry thought bitterly, as he listened to Percy's ramblings. Hogwarts was taking the 'return of the dead' as something that happened everyday and to be forthright, Harry felt unnerved by it all.

'There was a great flash of light in the Great Hall, analogous to the one which Harry created when he resurrected… everyone.' Percy stopped to give Harry a sideways glance. 'There were three women, a teenager and twin girls, they looked as surprised as we were.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened at this point, something in his memory stirring at the mention of three women. _**They would be grown up by now**_. 'Let us go.' He quickly exited the room after Percy leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to follow. It didn't take them long to reach the Great Hall and Harry was breathing heavily by the time that he did. He walked in after Dumbledore with Percy having stayed back to speak with Ron. Harry gasped as he saw the women that Percy had been talking about. They were standing in the middle of the Great Hall and amongst them was… Piper. _**It's her, it's**_ _**Piper**_.


	4. Kidnapped

I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but the next will be longer. This is a two part chapter with this one being the first one. People, I have seen the number of people who have this story on story alert and the hits that its getting, so it really hurts to see so little reviews. Come one people, review PLEASE, or I'm holding the next chapter as ransom. PLEASE review, even if it's just "great chapter", it really makes my day.

**CHAPTER THREE**

She was older, much older than in his vision, but Harry could clearly recognise her as the same person. Never mind the longer hair, the clearer skin and the much more alive eyes, it was her–_Piper_, the same woman he had seen in his vision, except she was here, alive and well. He could hardly believe himself. She turned to face him and Harry felt as though the world had come to a standstill–time had completely frozen. And that's when he saw it. Every person in the room was unmoving as though stuck in some weird time loop. The only people that were not that way was Piper and… himself. _**What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y's is going on**_?

Piper faced the teenage boy with high recognition in her eyes. She felt something stir in her chest, a great feeling of familiarity, like she knew him from somewhere. The most anomalous thing about the entire affair was the fact that he seemed to be resistant to her freezes. No one was resistant to her freezes, not even Phoebe and Paige. Over the past year her powers had advanced to the point that she had seen in trip to the future with Prue and Phoebe those many years ago, one of the benefits was the added ability to freeze good witches as well. _**Then what is he**_? But she already knew the answer and she saw the acknowledgment in his eyes.

'Who are you?' asked Harry, tentatively. He had seen what she could do, what her sisters could do and the three of them were together, he didn't want to tempt fate.

'I'd ask you the same question my self,' she replied cockily. Piper stared him down as she toyed with the idea of unfreezing Billie and her sisters, there was no need to bother about the twins, they were too powerful to be frozen any way, just like Wyatt and Chris and… him. Her memory was impeccable; she remembered that night many years ago; the handsome stranger that had swept her off her feet with his British accent and polite ways nothing like their American counterparts. Her first; the person who she had given her virginity to and she didn't regret it, not once in the many years that had passed.

'What did you do to them,' Harry pointed to the Great Hall. He wasn't so scared now, he had gotten to know the woman in front of him through his visions and he felt that he knew her completely. His eyes fell on the women that surrounded her, her sisters. The pale faced one and the extremely tan. His green eyes widened as he saw the twin girls next to the pale faced woman. They bore a great resemblance to her and a person had to be a fool not to notice that they were her daughters. He could tell. Then he saw the blonde teenager next to her. Rage filled him, burning through his entire being. _**She tried to kill Piper**_. Just as with the Dark Lord, the fire burnt through his core, licking his skin, but he didn't feel it. He was angry.

Piper watched him looking at Billie and her motherly instinct kicked in. She knew there was something wrong. Her suspicions proved to be true when a huge fire erupted in the air around Billie, closing in like a Californian Candor moving in for the kill. She reacted quickly and unfroze the entire Great Hall. Now it was up to Billie to save herself.

The Great Hall unfroze and everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the swirling fire that was threatening to consume the blonde witch. Harry stood at the entrance of the Great Hall with his eyes completely red and his body emitting heat. A Ravenclaw girl screamed and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Nobody, not even her family noticed her.

Billie reacted quickly as the fire closed in on her. Her body became translucent as her molecular structure changed. The fire went through her and met in the middle, resulting in a large explosion. The Charmed ones were thrown back Paige's twins created a large force field around them for protection.

Harry's eyes turned back to their usual shade of green as he realized what had happened. He started walking to the Charmed ones to help them but stopped, not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't. Ron and Hermione had placed their hands on each of his shoulders to stop him form moving. He relented and watched as Dumbledore pulled Paige to her feet and her sister's after that.

The twins ran to their mother and hugged her legs. Piper immediately rushed to Billie to check on her. The blonde waved her off saying that she was fine. Harry felt the jealousy rise in him when Piper hugged Billie. He didn't know her yet, but he already hated her.

Phoebe pried thanked Dumbledore over and over. She smiled as she turned to check on Billie but her attention was diverted when she saw Harry. In her tactless way, Phoebe grabbed her sister and pointed to Harry and his friends. Paige tapped piper and pointed as well. Piper nodded. 'I know.'

'What do we do?' asked Phoebe.

'I don't know, you're the one who dragged us out here,' said Billie sarcastically. She brushed her hair out of her face and puffed. 'He could have killed me.' She pointed to Harry.

'Girls, don't you dare,' said Paige warningly. Her daughters gave her smiles that gave away their intentions right away. Paige glared at them and then waved her hand. The twins orbed out. 'And don't you come back,' she yelled.

'What was that?' asked Hermione. For once in her life, she seemed to have nothing intelligent to say.

'That was one of her … powers,' said Harry.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix that had survived surrounded the Charmed ones and Billie. The sixth years and seventh years surrounded them as well. All had their wands drawn.

'Who are you?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'We come in peace,' said Phoebe lamely, ever the diplomat.

'This ain't Star Wars,' hissed Piper.

'Er, look, we just want to find a guy named Harry Potter,' said Paige, 'seen him around.'

'Why?' asked Fred.

'What do you want with him?' asked George.

'We just want to meet him,' said Piper.

'No, you work for You-Know-Who,' said Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore watched the proceedings in interest and he remembered… remembered the day he had meet these extraordinary young women. Granted, they did look different now, older of course. Phoebe looked the same, she was easily recognizable. But she exuded an aura of maturity, something she never did before. Piper… relatively the same as a teenager but he could sense a … power in her, authority much like his own. Now the third woman, she he had never seen, she did resemble Prudence a little but she was not her and her decided to interfere. _**I must know**_.

'Bring them to my office,' he said.

Percy Weasley turned on him. 'But, Sir, they are unidentified. We do not know who they are and if they work for You-Know-Who. Did you see that wandless magic? Only Dark Magic could perform such a feat.'

'Hey, we don't work for some You-Know-Dude,' said Paige. Her sister's nodded; Billie was still busy checking her hair for singes.

'I will find out all we need to know,' assured Dumbledore. 'But for now, I want them in my office and I believe that they are not a threat. Follow me ladies.'

The Charmed ones shared a look and walked quickly out of the circle and followed Dumbledore, Phoebe pulling Billie along. They didn't know why but they trusted the old man.

'Come with us,' said Dumbledore when he reached Harry, Ron and Hermione. They fell in step behind the four Wiccans and Harry tried his best not to kill Billie on the spot.

The large group reached Dumbledore's office and walked up the staircase. They reached the landing and stepped into the large room. Dumbledore conjured some chairs and sat down at his own.

'Lemon drop.' Dumbledore pushed the bowl towards his 'guests' who decline the pffer.

'You don't seem to reconise me, or is it that you have bad memories?' asked Dumbledore.

'Sorry, but we don't know ya,' said Paige. 'And thanks for saving us from those homicidal people, but we gotta go now.' She reached for her sisters and Billie's hands to orb and Harry felt a sense of panic. _**They can't leave**_.

In a desperate attempt to do something, Harry quickly grabbed Paige's hand and was bathed in swaddling orbs. Before anyone could do anything, the Charmed ones orbed out… with Harry Potter.


	5. Kidnapped part two

**This chapter didn't quite come out the way I imagined but I've tried but my life is getting in the way. But I hope you guys like it and review. The next chapter won't be up too soon because my parents are limiting my Internet access but I'll try to get as many chapters done as fast as possible during that period. OK, review replies.**

**Me52080; Rainbow2007; HP+GW Fan 4ever; Celestialuna; SinisterMeds: lazycrazykitten: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. But you'll probably hate me after this chapter…

**Panther73110: **Thanks for reading and yes, their memories were erased. In fact, a bit of that is shown in this chapter.

**ForeverEmrys: **Thanks you. And I have to ask you what you think the pairing is because I haven't indicated that yet. I also have to agree with you about stories where Wiccan magic is made weaker. They raise the dead for Gods sake… I'm also a fan of Harry/Viktor as well.

**MistyMossflower: **Well, you'll find out what happens to our beloved Boy Who Lived, though he's gonna discard that title soon… but remember, every action, every decision we make has it's consequences, and what will her the consequences of Harry's actions?

**Lazycrazykitten: **Glad you think so and welcome aboard.

**Mudbloodpotter05: **It's a pity you don't like slash but oh well; everyone has his likes and dislikes. If you think this is interesting, wait till they find out where the title "Thrice Blessed" comes from… you'll be surprised.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really don't like doing one of these but I have to. I did say that this would be the second part to the previous chapter. Well this is it but there is a third, longer part. I only thought of that when I finished this one. Sorry guys but you'll just have to stock around for the third part. **

**REVIEWS MAKES ME HAPPY; HAPPY ENOUGH TO FORGET ABOUT LYING, BACKSTABBING BEST FRIENDS. SO REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY… BEFORE MY EX-BEST FIREND DIES AT MY HANDS AND WE WOULDN'T WANT THAT HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harry had imagined that the sensation of being pulled apart was going to be painful, instead he got what he thought might be a brief taste of reality. It was difficult to describe, that sense of having yourself pulled apart and just sort of … swept away. For the briefest of instants, everything got left behind–his problems, his responsibilities, everyone he knew, even the massive confusion about his father's past that had been in his mind, leaving nothing but a clean, white slate that had been emptied of everything that might give it colour. Just … _white_. There was no sense of good or evil, right or wrong, love or hate. This, Harry thought, might have been what Fred had talked about when he had spilled the celestial beans about the Fred version of death and the after-nothing. The problem, of course, was that Harry didn't have the luxury of _staying _all shimmered apart and sensation-free.

Snap–

–and he was leaving one place. Then–

_Snap–_

–there he was, in whatever other place on this earth that the 'driver' had been aiming for.

With all that wasted peace in between, and all his devastation and agony waiting for him on the other side.

But he could deal. He _would_ deal.

Oh, would he ever.

Harry came out of the orb only to fall on the Halliwell floor. However good that felt, he wasn't so keen to do it again. Getting up, the Boy Who Lived brushed the dust off his jeans with an annoyed sigh. He looked up and realised that he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. _**Well duh, you just jumped into someone's apparition**_, he reminded himself.

'What the hell?' Harry looked up at the four witches before him. They looked shocked, outraged, concerned and unless he wasn't mistaken, Piper looked… happy. He smiled at them sheepishly.

'So, this is San Francisco–' Harry brushed off the dust again. '– it's rather… dusty.'

'Your offer is rather… intriguing.'

'Does that denote that you consent to this partnership?'

'Yes, it does.'

'Good. I will provide you a full record of his weaknesses and you will provide me with one for these Charmed ones.'

'Yes, our partnership shall be rather fruitful, don't you agree?'

'Quite. I must take my leave. I still have to respite from my harm.'

'We look forward to working with you… Lord Voldemort.'

'OK, somebody please tell me that the kid that tried to kill me did NOT just hitch a ride on Paige's orb express,' Billie shouted. She looked about ready to fling Harry across the continent.

'Er, I'm sorry,' Harry sheepishly apologised. He lowered his eyes at the thought that he almost killed her, no matter how much he hated her for what he did to Piper, Harry wasn't a killer. That would be stooping down to Voldemort's level.

'Does it matter how he got here?' asked Phoebe, ever the voice of reason in the family. 'We have to protect him from that evil Wizard dude.' She reminded Billie and her sisters.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, he was rather curious now, how did she know about Voldemort. As far as he knew and from what Ron had said, Wiccans rarely ever associated with the Wizarding World. _**Then again Voldemort has been trying to take over, and they fight evil**_.

'Should we tell him?' Paige asked.

'Tell me what?' Harry asked.

'I think we should,' said Piper. 'If we're going to protect him then he should be able to trust us and tells all he knows so that we can protect him.'

Phoebe nodded in agreement. Billie and Paige looked undecided on the matter.

'Tell me WHAT?' Harry pressed. They were talking about him like he wasn't in the room and he was angry that they were doing the exact same thing the Order used to do.

'I had a vision of you fighting with an evil Wizard and then you released Fire you your hands,' Phoebe finally explained.

'But that happened in the past, I thought that visions were only of the future,' Harry explained and suddenly a flash came to him.

_**The Charmed ones rematerialised in the foyer of Halliwell Manor. They turned around to see Billie and Christy walking down the stairs.**_

'_**We've been waiting for you,' said Christy.**_

'_**Well the wait is over,' said Paige.**_

'_**Where **__**are your potions?' asked Piper, eyeing her enemies up **__**and down as though trying to look through them to see their weapons of battle. **_

'_**We don't need potions,' s**__**aid Christy.**_

'_**Neither do we,' said Phoebe.**_

'_**I knew you couldn't be trusted,' said Piper.**_

'_**You should have trusted your instincts,' said Christy.**_

'_**Next time,' declared Piper.**_

'_**There won't be a next time,' said Billie, speaking for the first time.**_

_**Billie and Christy raised their hand, releasing fiery red beams of energy. In defence, the charmed ones raised their own hands to release blue beams of energy. The two forces collided, locked in a battle of dominance.**_

_**In the middle of it all, the energy released by the two groups created and orb of swirling energy. Stray bolts of lightning shot out, striking random parts of the Halliwell Manor. The energy continued to swirl, finally ending in a cataclysmic explosion. The two groups are swept up, being thrown in opposite directions of the room.**_

_**A bedroom comes into view, before the same explosion that had taken place downstairs ripples through. It rips through the attic. Finally the entire house explode. **_

Despite the fact that they looked the same, Harry could see the difference. Billie looked slightly older than in his vision and so did the other witches. Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment at the fact that he was ready to travel halfway across the world to save someone from something that had happened in the past. Not only that but he was going to drag Ron and Hermione into another wild goose chase… one that would probably have ended like the one in the Department of Mysteries at the end of his fifth year.

'The vision I had was of the past,' Harry muttered to himself but the Charmed ones heard it.

'Vision,' Paige repeated. 'You have visions?'

Harry nodded. 'Since I was fifteen.'

'That definitely proves my Phoebe's theory about him being a Witch,' Piper said.

'You mean a Wizard, right,' Harry corrected.

'No, Witch. A male witch,' Billie said. 'There is a difference between a male witch and a Wizard.'

Harry's eyes widened in realisation. 'But I thought that Wizards couldn't do Wiccan magic.'

'Well we're not experts,' Paige said, 'but I can safely say that you're right.'

'But then how can he use Wiccan magic?' Piper asked.

'Unless… unless he's a Wiccan as well,' Phoebe explained.

'But that would make him a hybrid,' Piper said.

'How is that possible?' Harry asked. 'Both of my parents weren't Wiccans.' He glanced at Piper when he said this.

'NO, no, I think Piper is on to something here,' Phoebe said. 'Think about it, he's just like Paige. Witches can't use Whitelighter magic but Paige can because she's a Whitelighter hybrid. Maybe one of your parents was Wiccan and you just don't know.

'Hey,' Paige protested. 'I'm like still in the room. You don't have to keep calling me a hybrid like some cross-breed between a tiger and a lion. They did that you know.'

'I'm not sure I even really know who my parents are,' Harry admitted.

'What do you mean?' Piper asked.

'I had a vision, recently, and from what I gathered, my mother may not be my mother,' Harry explained.

'Ok, is it just me or does the kid have sooo many powers?' Paige asked. Billie nodded in agreement.

'Shush.' Piper chided.

'There is a way to find out,' Phoebe told Harry.

'How?' he asked.

'Magic,' Phoebe replied. 'It would be a little dangerous but I can trigger a vision using my other powers.'

'You can do that?' Piper asked.

'If I can find a strong enough connection,' Phoebe elaborated. 'I have a strong feeling that a lot is about to revealed today and that our lives are about to change.'

'When have our lives ever been normal anyway?' Piper muttered. Harry laughed and Piper smiled at him.

'Is that an Empath thing?' Paige asked. Phoebe nodded.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Phoebe asked. Harry hurriedly nodded. Phoebe indicated for Billie and her sisters to clear some space for them and they did so, leaving her and Harry to stand in the middle of the attic on their own.

Phoebe and Harry closed their eyes, concentrating on the upcoming task ahead. Phoebe's forehead glowed white as she tapped into her powers. White tendrils of light floated out of her mind and into Harry's, linking the two.

"_Don't resist me_," Phoebe telempathically coached the Boy Who Lived. Harry felt his mind relax as Phoebe extended her own into his, integrating the two emotionally and mentally. The magick strengthened between them and their world exploded into white light **… **

_**A man that greatly resembled Harry, except with brown eyes, turned to see a beautiful girl pass. James Potter stared openly at the teenage beauty that was walking down the road. She had long brunette hair that shone in the glorious Californian sun. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, but they radiated with beauty and intelligence and were more like liquid. James grinned at her and she smiled back. Sirius Black looked down at his best friend, seeing that James was mesmerised by the mysterious girl. **_

_**James moaned loudly as he found his release. 'Wow,' he breathed after he had rested a little, 'that was just … wow.' The beautiful brunette smiled at him. She put up a forefinger and traced James' chest. 'That was amazing,' she said. 'Well I like to please,' boasted James. She smiled and snuggled up to James' chest. 'I love you, Piper,' said James.**_

The scene shifted to show something else…

'_**Aaargh.' **_

_**Honey, you can do this.'**_

'_**I can't.' the girl lying on the table sobbed loudly. Another scream escaped her lips as her dark mattered hair covered her eyes. 'Get this out of me, Aargh.' **_

'_**Piper, you can do this,' an aged woman coached.**_

'_**I can't, I can't,' Piper moaned. **_

'_**Yes you can,' Penny Halliwell said sternly.**_

_**Pier let out another scream and the room was bathed in a green light. Green, Elfin green, the green of a curving wave on a grey day, undismayed though the sky is clouded, a brave colour; not the sort of exciting brave colour that Scarlet is, flashing and flaming and soon burned out, but cool and keen, quiet, the colour that even in midwinter in never quite banished from the earth and show's first through the melting snow. A deadly colour.**_

_**Penny severed the umbilical cord and cleaned the young child in her arms. The aging witch turned and placed the child in her granddaughter's arms.**_

'_**He's beautiful,' she told Piper.**_

'_**Yes he is, just like his father.' Piper held back a sob.**_

'_**You know that you can't keep him,' Penny pointed out. Piper nodded sadly and began to cry.**_

'_**Grams, what was that green light?'**_

The scene shifted to reveal Penelope Halliwell sitting in a ring of candles…

_**Memories and emotions tied**_

_**A witches' heart is where they hide.**_

_**Bind them now, keeper of secrets,**_

_**Protect that of a triple line that we must.**_

Yet again the scene shifted to reveal Penny yet again in another ring of candles, this time holding a baby covered with a blanket with the Triquetra on the front…

_**I call upon through space and time**_

_**The powers of the Warrne line.**_

_**Mother, daughter, sisters, Matriarchs, our family spirit without end,**_

_**To gather now in this sacred place and help me protect this child.**_

_**Balls of light fell through the ceiling…**_

_**I take your hand in mine **_

_**And with this string I entwine.**_

_**Your powers I'll forever bind,**_

_**From now until the need is dire.**_

_**The balls of light circled the two and then disappeared.**_

The scene shifted again, this time showing a huge Victorian mansion…

'_**Are you sure?' James Potter asked Penny.**_

'_**Very, you and Lily need to be the ones to raise him. Piper has a great destiny ahead of her and she cannot afford to have a child at this age to distract her from her goals,' Penny said.**_

'_**But, the child is very powerful, how will we protect him?' Lily asked. She was in love. This beautiful child had stolen her heart with those green eyes that were so much like her own. But he wasn't hers; she never went through the pain of child birth for him. She couldn't even have children. But now she would have, another woman's child, a teenager's at that and the teenager in question would never even remember any of it.**_

'_**What Destiny do you speak of?' James asked.**_

'_**I cannot tell you but I must say this,' Penny said. 'This child also has a great Destiny ahead of him. Treat him right and raise him well. The world depends on it.' Penny dropped a potion at her feet and she disappeared in white smoke…**_

Phoebe and Harry came out of their vision gasping for breath. The two of them were on the floor. Phoebe jumped to her feet and helped Harry up.

The Boy Who Lived was in shock. _**She's my real mom, I'm not an orphan, **_Harry rejoiced inwardly. But his happiness was short lived for her felt a pang in his heart. For all his life he had known only Lily Evans Potter as his mother. He had seen her in the Mirror of Erised and even managed to see her using the Resurrection Stone for a little while. But Lily Evans Potter had been the one to raise him; she died for him, inadvertently giving him the greatest protection of his life. On the other hand, his real mother didn't even know of his existence at all. Her memory had been erased and she didn't even remember him, the painful day that he had been born. Still he had to be sure; a few visions couldn't shake his faith in his "parents" so much.

'Was that real?'

'Professor, we want to go with you. Harry's our friend and we're just as anxious to find him as you are.' Ron and Hermione picked up the pace as they followed the footsteps of the Headmaster. Dumbledore was heading down to the Great Hall, determined to find Harry.

'I cannot allow you to come on such dangerous a mission,' he said, pausing to acknowledge the two seventeen year olds following him.

'Why not?' Ron asked.

'Because these are not daft Death Eaters that we are hunting down. These are the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and they should not be taken lightly. The Warren line are an old family magick, and they will not hesitate to fight to do what they think is right. I cannot allow them to take Harry away from the Wizarding World as I'm afraid they will… once they find out the truth.' Dumbledore explained.

'All the more reason to let us go,' Hermione started. 'I'm sure Harry doesn't want to stay with them. He knows what he has to do and he's accepted it and what do you mean by "I cannot allow them to take Harry away from the Wizarding World as I'm afraid they will… once they find out the truth",' Hermione repeated. Dumbledore looked about to tell her something but appeared to change his mind.

'Fine, you can come,' he conceded. 'But you are now of age and will be expected to take care of yourselves and not rely on the Order to watch your every mood. We must not provoke the Warrens into any rash actions.' He turned and walked to the Great Hall once more with Ron and Hermione trailing him. When the three arrived in the Great Hall, the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley family surrounded them.

'What happened?' Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

'They escape,' Dumbledore said. 'And they took Harry with them.'

'What?' Ginny was outraged.

'Afraid so, Gin,' Ron said. 'They turned into these little blue and white lights and Harry jumped into the lights and the five of them just disappeared.'

'Disappeared?' Arthur Weasley echoed.

'But that's not possible, Mr. Weasley,' Professor McGonagall protested. The others nodded in agreement.

'It isn't possible to apparate out of the grounds,' Professor Flitwick

'The wards are only built for keeping out the Wizarding folk and I'm afraid that Wiccans are not susceptible to that rule,' Dumbledore.

'Wiccans.' Slughorn gasped.

'Yes, and I'm afraid that we must confront them to give Harry back as I'm sure they won't give him back without a fight,' Dumbledore said sadly.

'Then we must do it,' Professor Sprout said.

Ron and Hermione were rather surprised by her braveness seeing as that she was a Hufflepuff at heart and they weren't exactly the bravest out of the four houses. Slughorn seemed less eager, though he was the Slytherin head and he was doing the title justice. Hermione didn't think that Dumbledore was going to tell the remaining members of the Order of how powerful their adversaries truly were and most of them would be caught off guard. But it didn't matter, right? The end justified the means and no matter what they needed Harry James Potter back in the Wizarding war. Prophecies couldn't be fulfilled if the prophesied ran way after all. So the members of the Order trooped out of the Great Hall, rather anxious to get Harry back from the Americas. They disapparated one they were outside the range of the Hogwarts grounds but not yet into Hogsmeade. They didn't know it yet, but many of them might not have been returning to their families again…

'Yes,' Phoebe said. 'Everything was real. I felt it.'

'But then that means that I'm not an orphan.' It was more of a whisper really but the female witches in the room heard him as though he had shouted the words.

'So, what exactly did you see?' Pier asked. She was nervous. There was something about this boy that drew her to him some mysterious force that existed between them. A bond had formed, even though she didn't really know him. But there wasn't much to know. Harry's eyes told a story of their own. Grief. Pain. Anger. Sadness. He felt them all and they were shown through his eyes. Clear for all to see. No matter how much she racked her brain to try and find the answer, it eluded her. She just couldn't remember where she had seen him. Piper was starting to suspect her grandmother's work in this.

'We need to summon Grams,' Phoebe started, 'she has a lot of explaining to do.' And Piper's suspicions proved to be true.

'Why?' Paige questioned. 'It's not like Grams could know anything about this.'

'She should,' Phoebe said.

'Well, this is all fine and dandy but I have a night class that I have to get to,' Billie said. Everybody ignored her.

'That entry in the Book of Shadows was written by Grams. It's her handwriting,' Piper explained.

'Then let's get to it.' Paige said with fake enthusiasm. She raised her hand and twirled it in a circle. There was the usual chime of orbs and five candles orbed into a pentagram in the middle of the attic floor.

'Guess that class is gonna have to wait,' Billie muttered to herself. _**I can't believe we're helping him and he tried to kill me**_, she thought, _**do they not care for my life**_?

_**Hear these words,**_

_**Hear my cry,**_

_**Spirit on the other side,**_

_**Cross now the great divide.**_

Paige chanted softly, using the abridged version of the original spirit summoning spell. Golden magickal orbs started to swirl in the middle of the pentagram of candles. CRACK! The pentagram of candles blew out and most of them fell to the ground. Harry, the Charmed ones and Billie looked on as more cracks resounded in the Halliwell attic and the many faces of Wizards and Witches appeared…

To Be Continued


	6. Kidnapped part three

**OK, the final instalment in this three-part chapter. I am glad I finally got this behind me. The real reason I divided these chapters into three parts was that I had hit a massive block and I had run out of creative ideas. I have gone back and watched a lot of TV (mainly Supernatural and Grey's Anatomy), watched many movies and I have my focus and inspiration back. Expect a lot of twists and turns in this and later chapters (unless I hit another block). Thank you to all the reviewers who have stuck with this story and given positive reviews because I really have not felt so proud of the last two chapters. On to the review replies:**

**SeulWolfe: **I take it you are not a big Dumbledore fan. If I am right then you will like how Dumbledore gets it in this chapter.

**Me52080: **Oh, I went back to that and it's actually a mistake about Paige's daughter's powers. What I meant was actually **transmutation**. Basically, they can change something to something else. And I'm also pretty much the same when it comes to "Charmed" powers. I've also given a list of Laura and Emma's (Paige's daughters) powers at the end of this chapter. They're a bit confusing so I've added a bit of an explanation as well.

**Black lili rose potter: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. You'll see who turns up in this.

**Celestialuna: **Thank you so much for your review. In fact, I always watch out for yours especially, despite how short it is, it always makes me smile.

**Rainbow2007: **I'm glad you like this. I really wasn't expecting the response I'm getting and I hope I never disappoint. Thank you so much for the review.

**Panther73110: **That's a very good question. Yes, Piper's dad will be in this but not in the way you expect… stick around to see what I mean.

**Alianna15:** All good things must come to an end sometime. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this.

**Cornett: **Damn that was a long review.Don't worry about the English, I'm a Kenyan reader and I mostly use the synonym feature on MS-Word to help me with English. Despite that, thanks for the review. I haven't really thought about what Harry will be called. I'm sure Paige will come up with something. Out of all the ones you suggested, I'd go with "Witchard" the most but there is another story twist to factor in before we come up with a name. You'll find out what Harry's current powers are in the chapter after this. He does have (Pyrokinesis) Phyrokinesie like Christy but stronger and he also possesses the power of Resurrecting the dead. He has more but I'll only be revealing two more in this story because I plan for a sequel. He doesn't have the power like Wyatt's. Penny didn't criticize James in that particular part of the story but I will reveal more as Harry discovers his Premonition power. Penny also won't be providing answers in this chapter for two reasons, all explained in the chapter after this. Stick around to see if the two worlds do reconcile and he definitely will choose one to live in. I hope you like this and don't let the fact that you don't really speak English hold you back from reviewing. Thank you for the review.

**ForeverEmrys: **Albus is definitely up to no good. Just wait and see. Yeah, Piper will be mother hen with Harry from now on. The real reason why Billie was so bitchy will be revealed soon. Despite getting off to a rocky start, the two will have a really close relationship. And about the Ron/Harry thing, that was intended to set the stage for the real pairing.

**Ladyroo88: **I'm glad you like this, I really wasn't sure that people will but I guess I was wrong. And about Harry being misled, it comes with having an important destiny like that and he isn't the only one that's misled…

**Angelkitty77: **Thanks for the review. I'm extremely grateful. But with every good story, you can't always know everything…

_Previously:_

'_Yes,' Phoebe said. 'Everything was real. I felt it.'_

'_But then that means that I'm not an orphan.' It was more of a whisper really but the female witches in the room heard him as though he had shouted the words._

'_So, what exactly did you see?' Pier asked. She was nervous. There was something about this boy that drew her to him some mysterious force that existed between them. A bond had formed, even though she didn't really know him. But there wasn't much to know. Harry's eyes told a story of their own. Grief. Pain. Anger. Sadness. He felt them all and they were shown through his eyes. Clear for all to see. No matter how much she racked her brain to try and find the answer, it eluded her. She just couldn't remember where she had seen him. Piper was starting to suspect her grandmother's work in this._

'_We need to summon Grams,' Phoebe started, 'she has a lot of explaining to do.' And Piper's suspicions proved to be true._

'_Why?' Paige questioned. 'It's not like Grams could know anything about this.'_

'_She should,' Phoebe said._

'_Well, this is all fine and dandy but I have a night class that I have to get to,' Billie said. Everybody ignored her._

'_That entry in the Book of Shadows was written by Grams. It's her handwriting,' Piper explained._

'_Then let's get to it.' Paige said with fake enthusiasm. She raised her hand and twirled it in a circle. There was the usual chime of orbs and five candles orbed into a pentagram in the middle of the attic floor._

'_Guess that class is gonna have to wait,' Billie muttered to herself. __**I can't believe we're helping him and he tried to kill me**__, she thought, __**do they not care for my life**__?_

_**Hear these words,**_

_**Hear my cry,**_

_**Spirit on the other side,**_

_**Cross now the great divide.**_

_Paige chanted softly, using the abridged version of the original spirit summoning spell. Golden magickal orbs started to swirl in the middle of the pentagram of candles. CRACK! The pentagram of candles blew out and most of them fell to the ground. Harry, the Charmed ones and Billie looked on as more cracks resounded in the Halliwell attic and the many faces of Wizards and Witches appeared…_

**And now:**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

'Harry.' Before he even had a chance to register anything, Harry's vision was blurred by bushy hair.

'Hermione,' Harry rasped. The brunette instantly let go of him and before Harry could register anything else, his vision was now blurred by flaming red hair. Ron's muscular arms wrapped around him and Harry just sank into them. Phoebe gave Piper a sideways grin as she felt the emotions emanating from her newly discovered nephew. _Every Halliwell is exceptional_, she thought, _just because he happens to be attracted to guys…_

'What are you guys doing here?' Harry asked as he stepped out Ron's arms. 'How did you find me?'

'Dumbledore somehow knew you'd be here,' Hermione explained. For the first time Harry noticed the other adults in the attic. Dumbledore was there and so was the entire Weasley family, including Ginny. He was even more surprised to see the faces of the Heads of House.

'You didn't all come to take me, did you?' Harry asked.

'We came to get you back, mate,' George confirmed. Without even thinking about it, Harry automatically moved towards his Hogwarts "family". Dumbledore had just breathed a sigh of relief when Phoebe spoke up.

'So you're just gonna leave like that?' she yelled at Harry. The dark haired boy turned around to face his recently discovered aunt.

'What else do you want me to do?' he asked her loudly. 'What if what we saw wasn't true and I'm just getting my hopes up?'

'Is that what this is about?' Phoebe asked. 'Getting you're hopes crushed?'

Harry didn't even bother asking her anything. He looked up into Piper's eyes and saw a deep hurt in them. She was crushed… because of him, a stranger that she had never even seen before now.

'He's not going anywhere.' Everyone turned to see Billie, who had spoken. 'Phoebe had the vision she had for a reason; to save Harry and damn right that is what we're going to do!'

'Count me in,' Paige said.

'And me,' Piper said. She then tired to conceal the real reason why she wanted to do so. 'Mostly because they need the Power of Three and they'll screw up without me.'

'Hey!' Paige protested. 'We do not screw up without you!'

'Do I need to remind you of your Mr. Right?' Piper triumphantly asked.

'Stop it,' Phoebe yelled at Billie and her sisters before turning back to Harry. 'Don't go back to something where you'll be alone whereas you can stay here and all of us will back you up.'

'But what if–?'

'But nothing,' Phoebe interjected. 'You know the truth but you just won't accept it.'

'Miss Halliwell,' Dumbledore started in one of his tones that screamed I-won-and-you-didn't. 'Harry has made his choice and–'

'And what,' Paige questioned. 'Listen, Gandalf wanna-be–' Paige distastefully eyed Dumbledore's long white hair '– what Harry really needs is to be with us so that we can help him win his fight and to help him with his powers.'

'How dare you speak to the great Dumbledore like that,' Percy yelled. He turned up his nose in typical British pompous snob style.

'Oh shut your pompous cake-hole, jackass,' Piper yelled back. Percy's mouth opened in absolute shock.

'How dare you,' he seethed. Fred and George snickered in the background.

'Why don't we just leave now, Albus?' McGonagall suggested.

'Yes, yes,' Slughorn quickly agreed. He looked positively miffed at the prospect of a confrontation.

'Oh no. you British bastards aren't going anywhere,' Piper yelled. 'Not with Harry.'

'Can we please not fight over me?' Harry requested loudly. But the adults didn't seem to have hears him as Billie and the Charmed ones had readied themselves for a fight while Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Head of House had drawn their wands.

'Can you please refrain from crude language?' Dumbledore "humbly" requested in his annoying tone of goodness.

'Oh please,' Phoebe loudly mocked. 'Can **you**__please refrain from hypocrisy?!' she stared down the wizened ex-Headmaster.

Dumbledore stared into her eyes and eye contact was formed between the two. Using his Legilimency, Dumbledore pushed at Phoebe's delicate mind to try and get her to agree to his plan. Dumbledore was–very unpleasantly–surprised when he hit a powerful magickal shield. He pushed at it softly, trying not to draw attention from Phoebe to what he was doing. Phoebe would have none of it and strengthened her mental shields and Dumbledore was thrown from her mind. He was just recovering from the assault when he felt a familiar presence in his mind.

'_**Never, ever, try that again**_,' Phoebe telempathically growled inside Dumbledore's head. Phoebe pushed harder and broke through Dumbledore's shields. She swept through his mind like a whirlwind and gathered a lot of information; useful information. Phoebe quickly left his mind and continued to stare him down.

'Maybe you should ask your Headmaster what he's hiding from you,' Phoebe told Harry. Harry turned to stare at the professor.

'What is she talking about?' he asked.

'We shall discuss that later,' Dumbledore stalled. 'At Hogwarts.'

'I'm not coming back,' Harry said.

'But Harry,' Hermione protested. 'We need you back at Hogwarts; what if more people died?'

'Sounds like they only want you for your abilities,' Paige commented dryly.

'What 'Mione is trying to say is,' Ron came to the rescue, 'that we can't win against You-Know-Who without you, mate.' He clapped Harry on the back and the dark haired boy felt a tingle in his spine at the touch. But it didn't last long.

'And I can't win against Voldemort if I don't have my powers under control,' Harry objected. 'What happens when I loose control and end up killing people instead of helping them? Huh, will you be so eager to want me back then?'

'He's got a point,' Billie said. 'I saw my sister struggle with her Firestarter powers and when she had them under control, she could kill pretty much anyone.' Piper smiled warmly at Billie. It was the first time the younger witch had spoken of her sister the way she had now. The remorse and guilt was still there but it was a step in the right direction.

'And,' Paige supplied. 'Who better to help you learn that power and whatever other power that you may have.' Harry was officially swayed and left his post in between Ron and Hermione. He now stood next to Piper who smiled warmly and hugged him.

'What about the war?' Ron asked.

'I'll still help out. It will take Voldemort a while to regroup and heal because I hurt him pretty bad and it will also take quite a while for us to determine the extent of the damage that Voldemort has wrecked and to recover from that. It will be a while before both sides are ready to fight and when they are, I'll be there,' Harry proclaimed.

The wizards in the room hang their heads defeated and Dumbledore stared into Harry's eyes. 'If that is what you want,' he began, 'then who are we to refuse your wishes.' They were about to apparate out when Piper and Paige nodded at each other.

'Hey,' Piper called out, 'before you leave… ' she raised her hand and unleashed an unearthly wind from her palm. The wind swirled and formed a mini tornado. The swirling mass of air flew towards the wizarding clan, engulfing them and filling the musty air with their screams and yells of protest and cries of outrage. Phoebe, Billie, Paige and Piper laughed loudly and Harry couldn't help but join in as Piper moved her hand and the tornado moved along with it. She made it travel across the attic and settled back in its original spot leaving everything clean. Piper nodded to Paige and the latter waved her hand and the tornado was engulfed in blue and white orbs before disappearing, leaving the Halliwells and Billie in fits of laughter…

**o0o**

A dark figure made his way across an even darker forest. The trees swayed in the breeze that almost sounded as though it was whispering. He growled and cursed as his dark robes caught against a branch. Grunting in annoyance, he tugged at the velvety fabric which tore as he made his solitary way across the leafy and earthy ground. Pale hands reached up to his head and tried to untangle the leaves and branches stuck in his greasy hair. After several minutes of struggling, he managed to remove all the leaves and sticks from his long, oily air.

'Why,' he growled to the hidden blue sky. Despite the fact that the sun was shining high in the air and the fact that it was the summer, the sun's rays could not penetrate the forest canopy. 'Why does that idiot have to disturb my peace? I don't have anything to live for and he just had to bring me back and make me indebted to him. Harry Potter, I will NEVER forgive you for this!' he yelled to the thick forest. The darkness and breeze and trees didn't answer him back but he just kept on talking. It was like downloading a music file but when it fails, you just try and try again…

**o0o**

_**Hear these words, **_

_**Hear my cry,**_

_**Spirit on the other side;**_

_**Come to me, **_

_**I summon thee,**_

_**Cross now the great divide.**_

Phoebe chanted softly, using the complete version of the spirit summoning spell. Golden magickal orbs started to swirl in the middle of the pentagram of candles. This time around, the orbs swirled faster than ever before and slowly disappeared as the spectre of Penny Halliwell graced those in the attic with her presence.

'Oh my darlings!' She stepped out of the circle and solidified. Before Phoebe could even ask any questions or say anything, her grandmother wrapped her arms around her. She obligingly returned the hug before Penny turned her affection towards Paige and then Piper after that.

'So,' she began, 'what brings me to the land of the living?'

'Your great-grandson,' Phoebe explained.

'Wyatt or Chris?' Penny asked. She gasped as a young man who looked about seventeen years of age step into the attic followed by Billie. She stared into his face and instantly recognised him. How could she not? He was his father's mirror image; except for the eyes. She wasn't sure where he had gotten green eyes from but then again Prue had blue eyes. Maybe he had just gotten the recessive gene. Melinda Warren had green eyes. Penny clamped her hands over her mouth in shock.

'That great-grandson,' Phoebe bluntly said. But Penny wasn't listening, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she let out a soft "oh". She stepped forward and enveloped Harry in a large hug. Harry awkwardly returned the affectionate gesture.

'Let me look at you,' Penny said. She held Harry at arm's length and looked him up and down. 'Oh, you grew up handsome, just like your father; and high cheek bones, a true Halliwell.'

'Why didn't you tell me, Grams,' Piper silently demanded. She had stood by and been silent as her grandmother checked her son over. She had intended to grill her about the truth the moment she had stepped out of the circle of candles but Phoebe had made her promise to let Grams have a little look first. Now that the looking was over, it was time to get some answers.

'I wanted to tell you,' Grams lied. 'But there just never was the right time.'

'The right time,' Piper yelled. 'There is no such thing as the right time. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you were a lousy liar when you were alive and it's worse now that you're dead.'

Paige, Phoebe and Billie cringed as Piper's tone of voice grew higher. The three witches slowly stepped back and pulled Harry with them to shield him from the inevitable crossfire.

'You were seventeen,' Grams switches targets. 'You couldn't raise a child, much less a magickal child; although I managed to call the powers of the Warren line to bind his powers, which would mean telling you the truth.'

'Exactly,' Piper yelled back. 'You've been lying to me, us, our entire lives; lying to us about Paige, about our powers, and now about this. What else are you hiding from us?'

Penny instantly went on the defensive and inwardly cringed. It was true she was hiding a lot of things from her granddaughters, things she should have told them long ago. However, she just could not bring herself to do it, she was a big believer in destiny and that everything would reveal itself in time. 'Nothing,' Penny finally shrugged, unconvincingly.

Piper did not believe her grandmother for a second but decided not to go down that road. 'Then why? Why did you keep such a thing from me?'

'You weren't ready,' Penny insisted. She raised her hand to stop Piper before she could protest. 'Even when you became a Charmed one. What would you have said had I just happened to mention that you had another son?'

Piper opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she realised her grandmother was right. She never would have believed it.

'Blessed Be.' She felt sympathy for her granddaughter and before she could open her mouth and reveal more than she needed to, Penny telekinetically blew out the flames on the candles.

'No,' Piper yelled. But it was too late; Penny had already vanished. 'Grams,' Piper yelled to the ceiling, 'get your ass down here.' Recognising the signs, Phoebe, Paige and Billie tousled for the door and three ran and left a bemused Harry to deal with a really pissed of Piper.

**o0o**

He watched as the oldest living Charmed one eyes' turn a deep shade of blue and shift back to their normal brown. In the amount of time it would take to say "I'm gonna kill you", thunder rolled across the sky and the rain began to pour. He chuckled softly.

'She really is her father's daughter,' he mused. Before he could be detected, he turned into little black and red orbs that flew through the floor and into the demonic realm that coexisted with Earth: the Underworld.

**o0o**

Black and purple orbs swaddled and coalesced to form the figure of the Darklighter. He took a look around at his surroundings before he spotted the person he was looking for: the leader of the faction. With a spring in his step, he walked forward and all activity ceased as the other Darklighter's looked at him pass. As soon as he reached his destination, the evil activities started once more. The other Darklighter's continued to do what they were doing. Metal clanged as an expert demonic blacksmith forged a deadly arrow that would one day put an end to a whitelighter's life. Another Darklighter carefully spread a black poison on the arrow tips. All in all, he was happy. No one was idle in their little faction. But he did think it was a waste of time and resources to forge arrows when they didn't really need them; they had more reliable methods of killing.

'My Lord.' He bowed to the head Darklighter seated like a King on a large chair on a raised platform, watching uninterestedly the activities of his fellow Darklighter.

'Arise,' he ordered after a few minutes of making his subordinate kneel. 'So, Liam, how goes the mission?'

'Even better than expected,' Liam reported. 'The witch found her son, had a fight with her grandmother who refused to divulge any information and is at this moment, causing a rainstorm.'

'Excellent,' the more powerful Darklighter declared. 'And what of my brother's?'

'She is associating well with the Charmed ones,' Liam reported.

'So now it's only a matter of telling them the truth,' The Darklighter head concluded.

'Would that be wise, sire?' Liam questioned tentatively. The sire regarded him for a few seconds before making a decision.

'Come with me, Liam,' he said before dark orbing out. Liam obeyed and dark orbed out as well.

**o0o**

The two Darklighter's reappeared on a sandy beach. The wind moaned and blew harder as they arrived. The tide swept in and the water and sand licked at their boots. Silently, the two evil creatures mad their way across the beach, each lost in their own cogitation. But Liam wasn't complaining; this gave him plenty of time to reflect on the events of the past few months. The boss had assigned him the job of watching the Halliwells, specifically Piper, discovering as much as he could her and her life. Personally, he felt honored that his boss, one of the most powerful of Darklighter's had trusted him with a secret so big and he was determined to do a good job. But on the other side, he was concerned that the leader of their faction was loosing his mind. He was obsessed with his quest, determined no matter what to get what he rightfully thought was his. In Liam's opinion, the superior was right; their faction would take over the Underworld and other demonic realms with that kind of power on their side.

"Have their powers manifested yet?' his leader suddenly asked.

'Not yet,' Liam answered truthfully.

'Why not?' Sedaris growled. He truly did not understand the situation. His plan was full proof and yet it wouldn't work if they didn't have any powers.

'Well,' Liam hesitated a little, 'their genes are a little… dormant.' He glanced at his master, waiting, calculating for the inevitable outburst.

'How is that possible?!' Sedaris shouted loudly. The wind seemed to pick up and Liam remembered that his superior had power over the wind and waters. This was not the place to be pissing him off unless he did not want to drown from the inside out or have all the air taken from his lungs.

'Well, the other genes are dominant over yours,' Liam timidly explained. He cringed slightly as a wave rose to tsunami level before crashing down on the beach. The little sand and water blown in his direction washed over him and he spat out a little sand. He barely noticed how dry Sedaris was.

'Well then find a way to make my genes dominant over the rest,' he bellowed. Liam nodded and bowed his head respectfully before orbing out to finish his near impossible task.

As soon as his inferior was gone, Sedaris sighed loudly as he unleashed his fury in the form of tsunami waves and hurricane force winds. None of them affected him and he owed it to his great Elemental skill.

'After more that a thousand years,' he muttered to himself. 'I suppose every family has its problems...' he continued to stare blankly in the distance as thunder rolled in the sky and illuminated the Golden Gate Bridge. The sea hisses and the wind howls back in response and the two Elementals continue to unleash their fury…

**o0o**

Phoebe hurriedly closed the door of Piper's new Toyota Land Cruiser. She opens and umbrella to shield herself from the downpour and crossed the speed at a slow run, careful not to slip on the wet road. She put her umbrella down as she walked into the lobby of her new apartment with her husband. When they had gotten married, the two had moved into a nice new apartment complex. Phoebe opened the door and shook her umbrella before closing it and removing her raincoat.

'Watch this for me, Brad,' she instructed the night guard before pressing the button for her apartment floor. Phoebe impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

'Anytime soon,' she muttered sarcastically. She could not wait to get home. With all that had happened the past few days, what with finding a new nephew and discovering an entire magickal civilization, she badly needed her husband's comfort. Phoebe smiled as she thought of the love of her life. It had taken many guts on her part to get married to a Cupid. She had seen how Leo's whitelighter destiny had affected his and Piper's marriage and she was not keen on it happening to hers. The elevator bell chimed and the doors slid open for her. The elevator was empty and Phoebe was glad she did not have to deal with some nosy neighbour. Phoebe smiled fondly as she remembered her front on marriage…

'_We have to get this show on the road people,' Phoebe declared._

'_Why?' Piper questioned. She breathed heavily as she sat down on the stairs next to her son, a feat not made easy by her enlarged stomach. Chris winced slightly at his mother's touch, something that didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe, and gingerly touched the four large scratches on the side of his neck. But she decided to indulge her sister rather than argue with her nephew about "future consequences"._

'_It's going to take a year for me to fall in love,' Phoebe began as though reading from a list. 'Then a year of wedded bliss and another year to settle down and another year after that where I have to decide whether I really want to have his child and then the pregnancy for nine months.' She stopped to think about it before adding, 'well actually, ten months, they just tell you its nine months.' She stopped to take a breath when she had finished. 'What?' she questioned her sister's amused stare and her nephews "I-think-you're-crazy" looks. _

'_This whole family needs a shrink,' Piper declared with a slight chuckle. Phoebe and Chris can't help but laugh too. _

The elevator chime brought Phoebe out of her reminiscing. She walked out into the hallway and dug in her handbag for the keys. She fumbled with them for a few seconds before, thrusting them into the door and turning them. The door swung open and the first thing Phoebe noticed was the muscular silhouette sleeping on the couch. She closed the door and groped for the light switch. Lightning flashed in the sky and illuminated her wall. Phoebe instantly turned the lights on and breathed a sigh of relief. She deposited her raincoat and handbag on the floor and walked to her husband.

'Coop,' she shook him gently.

'I'll check on Rachel,' Coop groggily mumbled.

'What!' Phoebe stepped back angrily. 'Who is Rachel?'

Coop bolted right up in the couch and looked at her. 'Phoebe,' he said sweetly as he reached out for her hand.

'Don't you Phoebe me,' the Telempath said. 'Who is Rachel? Don't make me read your mind.'

'Our daughter,' Coop lamely said.

'We don't have one,' Phoebe pointed out dryly.

'Well, do you think you're the only one who has been dreaming about our little girl?' Coop asks.

'Yeah,' Phoebe accepts, 'but we are not naming her Rachel. We agreed on something that starts with a "P".'

'Why not?' Coop protests.

'Family tradition,' Phoebe dryly says.

'OK,' Coop relents, 'this matter is not up for discussion now.' He holds out his arms and Phoebe steps into them. She breathes in the familiar scent of his cologne and his own natural smell. Coop breathes a sigh of relief which Phoebe immediately notices and she pulls back.

'I'm going to take a hot bath.' Thunder booms in the distance and Phoebe jumps a little as she heads on her way to the bedroom.

'What's up with this storm? It just appeared without warning.' Coop commented.

'Piper,' Phoebe calls out from the bathroom. A few minutes later, she reappeared in the living room in a very revealing bathrobe. 'A girl needs some company, you know,' she said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Coop takes the hint and follows her retreating back. _Just dodged a bullet there man_, he reminded himself.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I had sooo much fun writing this so please review. Here is the list of Paige's' daughters' powers: **

**Emma Mathews-Mitchell, age one and a half; **

**Transmutation; **she is capable of changing one inanimate object to something animate or animate into inanimate or even animate to animate or inanimate to inanimate but is, however, unable to affect human beings.

**Orbing (Red orbing); **Emma can orb herself into other people (almost like shape shifting) and can orb between realms and to different dimension. Her orbs are a red colour and she is able to orb through time.

**Orb-Telekinesis; **a fusion between regular telekinesis and telekinetic-orbing; She releases orbs from her fingertips that wrap around the intended target so she can lift them or throw them. She can use her powers defensively as blasts of focused telekinetic force that are released in form of red orbs.

**Photokinesis;** she can conduct light to her fingertips to use as a laser or a large laser beam of light which can cut through virtually anything. She can also create blasts of sparkling light of temporarily blind opponents. She is also able to bend light to make them invisible.

**Laura Mathews-Mitchell, age one and a half; **

**Transmutation; **she is capable of changing one inanimate object to something animate or animate into inanimate or even animate to animate or inanimate to inanimate but is, however, unable to affect human beings.

**Orbing (Green orbing); **Laura can orb herself into other people (almost like shape shifting) and can orb between realms and to different dimension. Her orbs are a green colour and she is able to orb through time.

**Orb-Molecular Acceleration and Dispersion; **she releases green orbs from her hands that can speed up molecules to the point where things explode. She can also have atoms disperse and fall apart. This power is activated by extreme emotions like anger, frustration.

**Umbrakinesis; **she is able to generate large amounts of purple/black energy beams of darkness as well as cloak herself in darkness, and absorb darkness.

**OK, in the next chapter:**

_Harry's old nemesis turned not-quite-friend returns and the Charmed ones meet one of their old innocents who is being hunted down by Voldemort, but why?_ Tune in people.


	7. Brewing Storm

**OK, I'm back and I'm sorry for the long wait. It's been a while but I hope this chapter is up to par. I'm officially off hiatus.**

_Previously:_

_Phoebe chanted softly, using the complete version of the spirit summoning spell. Golden magickal orbs started to swirl in the middle of the pentagram of candles. This time around, the orbs swirled faster than ever before and slowly disappeared as the spectre of Penny Halliwell graced those in the attic with her presence._

'_Oh my darlings!' She stepped out of the circle and solidified. Before Phoebe could even ask any questions or say anything, her grandmother wrapped her arms around her. She obligingly returned the hug before Penny turned her affection towards Paige and then Piper after that._

'_So,' she began, 'what brings me to the land of the living?'_

'_Your great-grandson,' Phoebe explained._

'_Wyatt or Chris?' Penny asked. She gasped as a young man who looked about seventeen years of age step into the attic followed by Billie. She stared into his face and instantly recognised him. How could she not? He was his father's mirror image; except for the eyes. She wasn't sure where he had gotten green eyes from but then again Prue had blue eyes. Maybe he had just gotten the recessive gene. Melinda Warren had green eyes. Penny clamped her hands over her mouth in shock._

'_That great-grandson,' Phoebe bluntly said. But Penny wasn't listening, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and she let out a soft "oh". She stepped forward and enveloped Harry in a large hug. Harry awkwardly returned the affectionate gesture._

_**o0o**_

_Broken wooden tables littered the wooden floors. The room was dark, just as it had been when Voldemort had been there. Wooden boards covered the windows, blocking out light._

_There was a flash of red light, similar to the one that had occurred in Dumbledore's marble tomb. A man walked through the room, rubbing his neck. With his other hand he removed the wooden splinters from his dark greasy hair._

**And now:**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**ANCIENT CRYPT, UNKNOWN LOCATION – TIME UNKNOWN TWO DAYS AGO**

Lord Voldemort whom the Wizarding World feared most, the greatest Dark Lord in the history of Magick, was not accustomed to being given orders. In fact, it was unheard of in the Wizarding circles and unknown in his memories; only his Hogwarts teaches came close to giving orders and that was more of instruction that benefited him in the long run of things. Even in his school days there was no such thing as giving orders because he was always highly disciplined, that didn't mean he didn't do anything wrong it just meant he never got caught. It would debase him as a Dark Wizard if word of this ever got out. Lamentably, this was something he was going to have to get used to if his concord with the Demonic World was ever to survive. This treatment only increased his loathing for Demons and he had to constantly remind himself that Harry Potter would die faster at the hands of an Energy ball sooner than he would with the Avada Kedavra curse.

The Dark Lord walked silently forward, ignoring the rocky walls of the cave. Finally he emerged at an opening into another chamber and he went in. It was empty and the only thing that gave away its significance was the door at the end of the cavern. It was a simple dark wood double door with several symbols on it with a pentagram shaped hollow for a handle. For the first time in a long while, Lord Voldemort actually smiled; finally he was going to accomplish something worthwhile. He stepped forward eagerly and halted abruptly when he encountered a barrier. Thoughtfully, he stretched out his hand at touched the air in front of him. His hand couldn't penetrate the rippling air just as the demons had predicted. Sighing he took out a ceremonial dagger from his robes and cut his palm. Harry Potter's blood! He pressed his palm to the barrier and watched as his blood hung ostensibly suspended in mid-air. With a quick flick of his hand, the bleeding hand healed. He turned his attention to the barrier and began to chant:

_"Sis modo dissolutum exposco, validum scutum! Diutius nec defende a manibus arcam, intende!"_

The barrier glowed a deep red and began to break down in front of him. It seems to liquify and just fall to the ground and disappear into the sand. Voldemort smiled again and stepped forward to retrieve what he came for. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be easy. The air shimmered in two places and two men appeared out of mid-air. Demons! They were dressed in black and both were bald.

"This area is restricted,' the first demon said.

"This is an ancient burial ground, no one is allowed!" the second declared.

Voldemort took out his wand again and prepare for a confrontation. It came quickly and he almost wasn't prepared for it. The first demon's eyes had turned black and he hurled an umbrakinetic blast at him. Voldemort quickly cast a quick spell and arched the dark energy to hit the second demon who burst into black flames before vanishing to the Demonic Wasteland. Deciding to finish the other demon fast, Voldemort cast the spell needed to create Fiendfyre and sent it hurling into the second demon. The demons began to turn a glowing neon red and then a glowing white before he explode, leaving a smoky wreath behind.

Voldemort reached into his robes and removed a pentagram shaped obsidian stone which he held in his palm. The obsidian began to quiver and shake violently in his white palm before releasing a black light from the centre and flying off and imbedding itself into the pentagram shaped hollow on the double doors. It begins to glow black and the light slowly spreads to the symbols around the door. It began to light anticlockwise and Voldemort held his hand to the obsidian stone pentagram and twisted it until it inversed. A loud moaning filled the cavern and Voldemort shielded his eyes against the black light. He heard a loud creaking as the doors opened and there was a final flash of light and the moaning stopped. Voldemort opened his eyes and he found himself staring at a woman in black robes. Only her deep purple eyes can be seen in the dull light of the cavern and the glow a deep purple.

'Welcome back, Sorceress.'

**o0o**

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA – 9:15 AM ONE DAY AGO**

Robert Latimore swerved into the nearest available parking spot. He quickly jumped out of the car and looked wildly about. The other car came so fast he almost didn't see it. The driver veered of course as he tired to avoid the Weather reporter. Unfortunately, he splashed murky water on Robert. The dark haired man groaned in disbelief at his now dirty suit. Realising he had the upper hand for at least the moment, he did the only thing a man in his position could do–he ran.

The other car braked sharply and the occupants came out. There were three large and burly men and a small petite woman. All were dressed in black suits.

'Don't let him get away!' the woman yelled. It was clear she was the leader and the brains of their little group. The three burly men scurried to obey her order. They chased after Robert onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

**o0o**

Robert looked back at his attackers. They were much stronger than he had anticipated and they were quickly catching up with him. Making a firm decision, he ran right into the middle of the road. A SUV swerved to avoid him and Robert continued running. He was almost to the middle of the bridge when a gunshot rang out. He turned to look at his assailants–the woman–holding a gun. She held it up again to fire it. Robert ducked and the bullet missed hitting the bumper of a sports car behind him. He looked around; he was truly in a bind.

He had known they were coming for him; him and the others. Unfortunately he had only managed to get in touch with the banker and warn her but the others were unsafe. Now, they had caught up with him and he would die before he surrendered. The only way out of this was to die–the power would automatically pass on to the next in line. The child! Robert was glad he had come up with that little backup plan when he had learned they were after him. Steeling himself for this, Robert made his way to the edge of the bridge.

The commotion of four people, one wielding a gun, chasing after a local celebrity in San Francisco had caused paralysis to the traffic flow on the Golden Gate Bridge. People stopped their cars to watch the spectacle as the handsome young man stood at the edge of the bridge. One man got out of the car to try and stop his obvious intentions but he was too late. The man jumped over into the Ocean below.

**o0o**

The wind whipped in his hair and Robert held out his arms as though trying to fly. This was the end. He hadn't really imagined his death would be like this. It had always seemed that it would be a spectacular event in his mind; maybe dying in the course of doing something good for the world. He just hoped his sacrifice wasn't in vain. As he fell, Robert burst into flame and a great ball of fire fell into the Ocean.

**o0o**

'Damn!' the woman cursed. She tucked her gun away and stared down into the water as the flames disappeared. 'He actually did it.'

'What are we going to do now?' one of her male colleagues asked. He was slightly smaller than the other two men. 'He was the final power.'

'Not yet,' the woman reminded him, 'we go after the boy!'

**o0o**

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA – 10:30 PM ONE DAY AGO**

Tyler Michaels had lived a perfectly normal five years. Since he was eleven, life for him had pretty much become as perfect as was humanly possible. He was a straight A student, obeyed his parents, did his chores without complaining, never got into underage drinking, smoking and never did drugs. The perfect kid who–if he played his cards right and kept clean and pure–would be getting into Harvard. But he wasn't completely perfect; there was something wrong with him, two things actually. But those were flaws were hardly anything to worry about, so he told himself. These past few days, his flaws had been haunting him. He thought about them more that he could stand; his concentration had reduced in classes and he constantly zoned out. These days he had developed insomnia and sat up almost all night long staring up at the ceiling and stroking himself.

It was a guilty, addictive pleasure that he had recently gotten into. Oh what his adopted mother would say if she ever knew what he was up to every night. The Church would condemn him to hell if they found out as well. But he didn't care; he wasn't concerned with the consequences of it all. Lying on his back, the ache in his groin almost painful in its intensity, he watched the naked images on the screen on his cell phone. In his head he replaced the faces with those of the various lust objects.

As he moved his hand down his body, he listened to the erotic moans coming from the phone speakers, and the moment he touched himself he knew once again that he could not wait only longer. It was always the same; it had been the same for weeks now.

'Craig,' he murmured. The images came thick and fast as he began to release the power inside him and his head swam with every exquisite stroke of his hand. He belonged to Craig, and in the depths of his soul Craig controlled him. He slowly fell asleep as the sexual energy in him dissipated.

**o0o**

Tyler was not quite asleep when it happened. His hearing was picking up murmuring sounds and his brain just couldn't quite place the sounds. This went on for a while before he felt someone place very cold hands on his face. His mind suddenly came on full alert and he immediately clamped up. The frosty palms left his face and he heard more murmuring. Slowly he opened his eyes and he found himself looking at a bald man dressed all in black. He was looking at his hands and not paying any attention to Tyler. He managed to catch things like, 'can't absorb. 'She's going to kill me.'

He cautiously moved his head to the right and spotted the baseball bat that he always kept next to his bed. Tyler looked again at the obvious demon and reached for the bat. The demon still hadn't noticed his target was awake and ready to club him. He was too busy concentrating on his hands. He brought the bat up to eye level and swung as hard as he could. It connected with the demon's face and there was a sickening crack before the demon stumbled and fell to the floor.

Tyler scurried out of his bed and looked around for an escape route. The demon was already getting up and unfortunately he was blocking the doorway. Escape from the area was impossible. He grabbed the baseball bat and threw it full force at the demon. In the time it took for the evil being to dodge the attack and compose himself, Tyler had ran tot eh other side of the room, yanked open the window and jumped out. He grabbed the branch of the tree next to his window and jumped down to the ground. He landed hard and he fell and his feet. Tyler gritted his teeth in pain and struggled to stand up. He grabbed his knee in pain and looked back at the window. The demon was looking back at him from the window and Tyler grinned in triumph. He gnashed his teeth even harder and limped off into the night.

**o0o**

**HALLIWELL MANOR – 7:15 AM, PRESENT DAY**

The first rays of sunlight penetrated the window and Leo Wyatt rolled over and pulled the covers a little higher over his body. He tried to sleep for a few more minutes before finally giving in to the blinding light and stretched as he woke up. His hand hit the pillow and he woke up to see that his wife was missing. Sighing heavily, he pulled on a pair of jeans and put on his slippers to go look for his highly neurotic wife.

He found her, minutes later, in one of the spare rooms in the Manor. She was on the treadmill in the makeshift gym room that had once been Penny Halliwell's bedroom. Wyatt had complained about sleeping in the same room with Chris so the had given him Paige's old room and Chris kept the extra room they had added to the Manor. That left two rooms available, one of which Piper had converted into a make-shift gym.

Perspiration ran down her brow as she walked up and down the workout machine. Leo stood by the door and watched admiringly as his wife worked out. _His wife_. Leo liked the sound of that. For the past nine years it had been an emotional rollercoaster for them. First it was the forbidden romance, his powers were stripped away, and he became a whitelighter again, then they went through probation, got married, had a son, and became an Elder, got another child after that became an Avatar after that, and finally lost his powers and became a mortal. Leo had thought that it was finally over and that they would at last raise their sons in peace. But Destiny had other plans and he was encased in ice and missed a lot of his family's life. But when he had come back, Leo had finally made peace with his family and made up for lost time with his sons. Yeah, he had earned the right to call her his soul mate.

Not even these latest developments would deter his spirits. He hadn't discussed it with Piper but he knew that raising another man's child was going to be a hard thing to do. He didn't blame Piper, she hadn't even remembered and as her whitelighter, he was supposed to be watching her but didn't know about this. It was definitely going to be a bumpy road for his family; a family that Harry now belonged to. And then there was the little thing that he hadn't told Piper yet, and wasn't going to. Not until things settled down a little. His mind wandered back to the offer he had been given…

**o0o**

_**MAGICK SCHOOL – 3:26 PM, THREE WEEKS AGO**_

_Leo ran his hand through his short blonde hair before closing the book in front of him._

'_Callie,' he addressed the student in front of him. 'Do you know it's wrong to use your powers on other students?'_

_The teenage redhead shrugged and continued to chew on her stick of gum. 'My power's telekinesis, it's hardly gonna hurt someone.'_

_Leo sighed loudly. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere with the teenager. 'Go home. You're suspended for a week. Come back after that with your parents.'_

_She shrugged again. 'Whatever.' Leo handed her the suspension letter and watched as she left his office._

'_Not as easy as it once was,' a voice commented._

_Leo turned around to find no one in the room. 'Who are you?' he asked the empty office. The voice sounded awfully familiar._

'_Someone who can help you.' The air at the corner of his office where he kept important documents shimmered. A bright flash of light revealed the form of Alpha, the Avatar. Leo stared at him in shock._

'_What do you want?' he asked._

'_To help you,' the ancient being answered._

_Leo's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Why?'_

_Alpha lifted his chin a little as though to contemplate his answer before finally giving it. 'We see how hard it is for you to govern the school without your powers. You feel incomplete, almost… impotent.'_

_That word touched a nerve in Leo and he glared harshly. 'And I suppose you want to cure me,' he spat angrily._

_Alpha kept his cool. 'As a matter of fact, yes; the collective was weakened with the death of Beta and the loss of you and the Charmed one's powers. We need someone to fill that place.'_

'_But I have no powers to contribute to the collective,' Leo answered. Alpha smiled. The former Elder was warming up to him already. 'I can't take up the sisters' and Beta's places as well as fill in my own, and you know Piper would never work with you again.'_

'_No, but you have the magickal core. You may be mortal now but you have already died and been restored as a magickal being. That inner core will stay with you for the rest of your mortal life.'_

'_I don't make decisions without my wife,' Leo said._

'_Very well,' Alpha relented. 'But it won't be long before you join us.' With that final statement, he disappeared and left Leo alone to mull over what he had said._

**o0o**

**HALLIWELL MANOR– 7:23 AM, PRESENT DAY**

He moved silently across the carpeted floor, careful not to alert his wife so as to surprise her. However, he was the surprised one when she turned around and stepped of the treadmill. She took a towel from an armchair near the treadmill and wiped her forehead of sweat.

'Oh, hey honey,' Piper greeted her husband cheerfully as she kissed his cheek.

'How'd you know I was there?' he asked.

'Sensed the shift in the air,' she shrugged nonchalantly. Leo raised his eyebrows.

'Impressive,' he muttered. She didn't say anything and when Piper spoke next her tone was more serious that when she first spoke.

'I called Paige over to paint the room and basically make it the way Harry wants and find an outlet for her creative energy at the same time,' she said. 'My son isn't going to sleep on the couch when we have two free rooms for him to sleep in.'

Leo noticed that she didn't say that it was their son and it pained him. This was definitely going to be harder that he thought and Piper seemed to realize that. _One of the reasons I married her!_

'But we haven't talked about us,' Piper said. 'How do you feel raising another man's child?'

'Weird,' Leo truthfully admitted. 'But I'll get used to it.'

'I'm sorry,' she said. Piper sighed. It was just sad that Harry wasn't Leo's child; maybe then he would deal with it better. But now that it was a total stranger's son it complicated things. How were Wyatt and Chris going to take to an older brother? _God I hope Wyatt doesn't start orbing Harry around_, Piper thought, remembering the incidents after Chris was born.

'You didn't do anything,' Leo assured her. 'You don't even remember having him, and you were too young to take care of him.' Leo hugged her and then kissed her temple. 'It's not your fault.' Piper nodded in his arms.

'I'm going to get breakfast ready and then check on Harry and Billie to make sure they don't kill each other, and then get the boys ready. We are all going out on a family day out and for Harry to get new clothes and for him to get acquainted to San Francisco.' She turned and left the room, leaving Leo to his thoughts.

**o0o**

**HALLIWELL MANOR BASEMENT – 7:25 AM, PRESENT DAY**

Harry closed his eyes in concentration. Perspiration ran down his brow and wet the clothes that he wore. They were three times his size since they belonged to Leo and it reminded him of his early years wearing Dudley's clothes. His face contorted as he concentrated on the boxes in front of him.

'Feel the flames running through your blood and through your fingers,' a voice instructed him. Harry held up his hand and a small flame–smaller than the average fireball–flared to life. He opened his eyes and held up his hand in shock.

'I did it!' he yelled excitedly, 'and it doesn't even hurt!'

'The fire is magickal, it's not supposed to hurt,' Billie Jenkins explained to him.

Harry turned towards her. 'You mean like Fiendfyre?' he questioned.

'Fiend what?' Billie asked. Harry remembered that she was a Wiccan and thus did not know about the cursed fire.

'Never mind,' he waved it off with his hand and the fireball moved with it. Taking aim, he threw the flaming projectile at the pile of boxes. The fire hit dead on and he watched as they went up in flames and burned to ash in a matter of seconds. Billie stared at the residue and felt the bile rise in her throat as she remembered her older sister burning that way. She swallowed it and forced herself to smile.

'That was great! At this rate you'll be conjuring really big fireballs in no time, it only takes practice,' she beamed. But Harry wasn't stupid and saw through the fake smile.

'Thanks,' he told her and then remembered the incident at Hogwarts and blushed sheepishly. 'And sorry about trying to kill you, it's just…'

'You wanted to protect your mother and aunts,' Billie finished. 'I understand.'

They stood there rather awkwardly, both unsure of what to do so Piper's entrance was a welcome interruption.

'Breakfast is ready,' the brunette yelled down the stairs and they both went to join the rest of the family.

**o0o**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY – 4:03 PM, PRESENT DAY**

'I can't believe he's gone,' Hermione said. She dejectedly sat down on Harry's old bed in the Gryffindor tower dormitories. Without realising it she took one of his pillows and hugged it to her chest.

'Well, we're of age now so we can go and visit him anytime,' Ron said. He took a seat next to her and put his arms around Hermione and she put her head on his shoulder.

'I can't believe that he just chose perfect strangers over us, over the entire Wizarding World,' Ginny cried, 'just wait till Voldemort gets wind of this, he'll come down on us so hard we won't know what hit us.'

'Actually I can agree with Harry on one thing,' Hermione said. She sat up and put the pillow back. 'It'll take a while for Voldemort to regroup and be ready to attack, he lost a lot in this war too you know.'

'True,' Ron said sadly, 'and we'd better hope that Harry comes to his senses by the time that happens and that he'll be able to finally kill You-Know-Who by then.'

'If those women can help him the better,' Hermione pointed out. 'But now that Harry's not here and Voldemort is not a problem at the moment what are we going to do with our lives?'

Once again she was thinking of the future. For the first time she could really sit back and take a good look at her life. She was smart, had showed so much promise and was going to be someone important in the future. Deplorably, not that she was blaming anyone; this was not to be seeing as she hadn't even finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. Not to say that Hermione regretted her choice but going with Harry and Ron on the hunt for the Horcruxes had been a setback on her future plans. Now she had to repeat school, take her final exams and then take everything from there. Again that would be a problem seeing as Voldemort wasn't dead and the war wasn't over yet.

'I guess I could go and visit my parents in Australia,' Hermione said. 'It's too bad they have to stay the same because I can't risk Voldemort finding them.'

'This damn war was supposed to be over by now,' Ron said. 'Then things just had to be more complicated.'

'That's life for–' Ginny stopped short as she stared out of the window. Here eyes widened in shock and she rubbed them for a few minutes then looked out the window again. Still there, no chance she was hallucinating. 'What in the name of Merlin?'

'What's wrong?' Ron asked.

'Not to make you panic,' Ginny started, 'but I think Snape is strolling through the grounds towards the Castle.'

'That's impossible,' Ron articulated, 'he's dead!'

'So was Dumbledore,' Hermione pointed out.

She and Ron slid off the bed and came to stand next to Ginny. For sure Serverus Snape was confidently sauntering in the direction of the castle looking positively irked and more bat-like than ever before.

'He looks more like his animagus form more now that before,' Ginny commented.

'Maybe he finally made the change to his true appearance–an overgrown bat,' Ron added. And despite the situation and their various problems, the three of them laughed.

**o0o**

**BISHOP RESIDENCE, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA – 7:26 AM PRESENT DAY**

Rachel Bishop had always been a straight A student ever since she was a little girl. Her life hadn't been all rosy though what with an absent mother and a father she had never even known. The only family she knew was her Grandmother. Despite all this she was a perfectly normal girl… with a few secrets.

'Grandma, have you seen my Chemistry book?' Rachel yelled. She hung her coat and closed the closet door. Her chemistry book had been missing for a while now and she really needed it for her homework.

'Haven't seen it, dear,' her Grandmother yelled back, 'have you tried your bookshelf?'

'No, but I'll look,' she yelled.

Slowly, the blonde girl made her way up the stairs of her home and entered her room. As usual it was extremely cluttered. Despite being a girl she really couldn't bring herself to clean up after herself. Her Grandmother always said that it reminded her of her mother, apparently she was also very messy.

Taking a deep breath, she began to look for the offending book in the bookshelves around. Nothing; even after a full ten minutes of searching she couldn't find it. Frustrated, she took out a long, thin stick and pointed it straight forward.

'Accio Chemistry book!' a thick book zoomed out from under the bed and into Rachel's outstretched arms. She smiled slightly and put her wand away. Just as she was about to leave the room, a flutter caught her attention and she moved towards her bed. One of the wooden floorboards had come out. She put her book down and crouched next to the open space. There was a large picture of her mother in it. Rachel removed the picture and looked at it. There was her mother, smiling and waving up at her and next to her was a man; an incredibly handsome man that was smiling lovingly at her mother and waving up at Rachel as well. She had never seen this man before but now that she looked at him properly, they shared a nose and facial structure. Could this be? She had never seen her father before, never asked about him and just never generally wanted to know about him. But this picture had aroused her curiosity. She knew her mother was a witch but had no idea what her father was. He had to be some kind of magickal creature, that would definitely explain the extra abilities she had that normal witches and wizards didn't. There was only one person who could answer her questions.

'Grandma, where are you?'

**o0o**

**HALLIWELL MANOR, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA – 7:45 AM PRESET DAY**

Harry had been living in Halliwell Manor for about five days now. In that time he had never left the house except to fetch the paper and help Piper with the groceries. He slept on the couch and every morning he would make himself some tea and take a croissant from the stash in the kitchen before going to the basement to practice his Firestarting powers with Billie; understandably, when Piper–his mom that is–said that they would be having a family breakfast, Harry didn't think that she meant the _whole_ family.

Harry had just sat down at the dining table with Piper, Leo, Billie, Wyatt and Chris when there was a pink flash of light that left Phoebe and her husband Coop standing in it's wake. It had just begun to dawn on him five minutes later that Piper literally meant the entire family when Paige orbed in with hers. The breakfast table could sit eight, one at each end and then three on either side; Piper sat at the head of the table as usual and Leo at the opposite end. Phoebe, Coop and Billie sat on Piper's left while Paige, Harry and Henry sat on her right. The table was laden with several foods; several types of croissants, fruits, tea, coffee, cake and a whole bunch of pastries. The kids sat near the dining table not really noticing their food but showing off their powers.

Before he could even get a grasp on the situation, everyone was picking food and breakfast banter filled his ears. Glancing around, Harry picked a helped himself to several slices of bacon, eggs and bread from the dishes around. He piled it all on his plate and began to eat.

'So Harry how's the couch?' Paige asked him.

Harry started from his reverie and struggled to swallow the egg in his mouth. he grabbed a glass of orange juice and chugged it down. 'It's OK, just uncomfortable.'

'Well I think you'll be glad to know that Paige is going to be spending most of her time getting your room ready,' Piper announced.

'Thank You, Piper,' Harry said.

He didn't realise the true weight of his words until the entire table went quiet. He looked up to see every adult at the table staring at Piper. She seemed to be in slight shock.

'I didn't mean–' Harry started, 'I mean–'

'It's OK,' Leo interrupted, 'it might take a while for you to get used to living here.'

Before the situation could get even worse, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. All the adults immediately jumped from the table and run to the kitchen.

'Harry, get the kids to safety,' Leo ordered. Harry reluctantly returned his wand to the back pocket of his jeans and turned to face the children. They were still in their own world, not bothered in the least with the going one. Never one to miss the action, Harry headed into the kitchen.

**o0o**

Phoebe cautiously lit a Psionic blast on her forehead. Her forehead glowed a soft white, the least power level. She stepped forward and opened the door that led to the back door of the house. She found herself staring at a boy, in his late teens she guessed. He had blonde hair and was quite well built. She brushed his mind softly and closed her eeys as a rush of memories flashed through her mind. _Tyler Michaels? _

'Tyler?' she asked softly.

'Tyler,' Piper repeated in alarm, 'as in?'

'Yeah, the Firestarter,' Phoebe confirmed.

Henry and Coop hurried to the teenager's side and lifted his up, each supporting him on each side. Phoebe changed her intentions and the colour of the Psionic energy on her forehead turned pink and she shot it straight at Tyler's forehead. The blonde boy stirred and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the Halliwell sisters and other people he had never seen before. His eyes immediately wandered towards Piper and he smiled at her. She stepped forward and Tyler hugged her tightly. Then his eyes fell on the green-eyed dark-haired boy. He stared straight at him for a few seconds and lust welled up inside him. He let go of Piper and said, 'there's someone after me.' The Charmed ones stared at each other.


	8. Thunder in the Distance

**This one is dedicate to my good friend Simon, may your young soul rest in piece. We love you lots!**

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter. I don't plan for this story to go beyond 20 chapters; folks but rest assured there will be a sequel. The next chapter should be some time next month and if possible I can post two chapters next month.

**Author's Note 2: **I apologise greatly for anyone who is confused by the constant time switches. There are several events that took place in the past one or two days that are of utmost importance in the larger plot of the story and the switch to the past is necessary.

**Author's Note 3: **The Halliwells (including Harry) will not be making an appearance in this chapter because it's more concentrated on the past but I promise that they'll be there in the next chapter.

**Author's Note 4: **This is the last chapter that Hogwarts and the other Harry Potter characters excluding Harry and Voldemort appear in for quite a while.

_**Previously:**_

_**ANCIENT CRYPT, UNKNOWN LOCATION – TIME UNKNOWN TWO DAYS AGO**_

_Voldemort reached into his robes and removed a pentagram shaped obsidian stone which he held in his palm. The obsidian began to quiver and shake violently in his white palm before releasing a black light from the centre and flying off and imbedding itself into the pentagram shaped hollow on the double doors. It begins to glow black and the light slowly spreads to the symbols around the door. It began to light anticlockwise and Voldemort held his hand to the obsidian stone pentagram and twisted it until it inversed. A loud moaning filled the cavern and Voldemort shielded his eyes against the black light. He heard a loud creaking as the doors opened and there was a final flash of light and the moaning stopped. Voldemort opened his eyes and he found himself staring at a woman in black robes. Only her deep purple eyes can be seen in the dull light of the cavern and the glow a deep purple._

'_Welcome back, Sorceress.' _

_**o0o**_

_**BISHOP RESIDENCE, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA – 7:26 AM PRESENT DAY**_

'_Accio Chemistry book!' a thick book zoomed out from under the bed and into Rachel's outstretched arms. She smiled slightly and put her wand away. Just as she was about to leave the room, a flutter caught her attention and she moved towards her bed. One of the wooden floorboards had come out. She put her book down and crouched next to the open space. There was a large picture of her mother in it. Rachel removed the picture and looked at it. There was her mother, smiling and waving up at her and next to her was a man; an incredibly handsome man that was smiling lovingly at her mother and waving up at Rachel as well. She had never seen this man before but now that she looked at him properly, they shared a nose and facial structure. Could this be? She had never seen her father before, never asked about him and just never generally wanted to know about him. But this picture had aroused her curiosity. She knew her mother was a witch but had no idea what her father was. He had to be some kind of magickal creature, that would definitely explain the extra abilities she had that normal witches and wizards didn't. There was only one person who could answer her questions._

'_Grandma, where are you?' _

_**o0o**_

_Phoebe cautiously lit a Psionic blast on her forehead. Her forehead glowed a soft white, the least power level. She stepped forward and opened the door that led to the back door of the house. She found herself staring at a boy, in his late teens she guessed. He had blonde hair and was quite well built. She brushed his mind softly and closed her eyes as a rush of memories flashed through her mind. Tyler Michaels? _

'_Tyler?' she asked softly. _

'_Tyler,' Piper repeated in alarm, 'as in?'_

'_Yeah, the Firestarter,' Phoebe confirmed._

_Henry and Coop hurried to the teenager's side and lifted him up, each supporting him on each side. Phoebe changed her intentions and the colour of the Psionic energy on her forehead turned pink and she shot it straight at Tyler's forehead. The blonde boy stirred and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the Halliwell sisters and other people he had never seen before. His eyes immediately wandered towards Piper and he smiled at her. She stepped forward and Tyler hugged her tightly. Then his eyes fell on the green-eyed dark-haired boy. He stared straight at him for a few seconds and lust welled up inside him. He let go of Piper and said, 'there's someone after me.' The Charmed ones stared at each other._

**And now:**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**DEEP IN THE UNDERWORLD- UNKNOWN TIME ONE DAY AGO**

'I have done as asked of me, now I want what you promised me,' Voldemort insisted. The Dark Lord was starting to regret the alliance that he had made with the demons. It was clear that they didn't honour their promises. Then again, he wasn't exactly a man of his word. The only problem was that he couldn't walk away from this deal, it was essential if he was to ever gain the British Wizarding World and kill Harry Potter. He wouldn't even be here if the stupid boy hadn't turned out to have Charmed Power and according to his allies, Charmed Power would crush him faster than he would let out the Avada Kedavra curse. If Voldemort hadn't still been recuperating from the injuries Harry had inflicted on him, he would have blindly gone after the boy and gotten himself killed in the process.

'You shall get what you want,' one of the Demonic Lords said.

'When?' Voldemort asked. 'I have done all you have asked and adhered to your rules, why don't you give me the power?'

'Patience, Voldemort,' a silky female voice said, 'good things come only to those who wait.'

Another reason he hated this concord with the Demonic forces was that he had to put up with HER. Even though he had only released her from her Eternal prison less than twenty four hours ago, she was already proving to be a nuisance what will all her mighty Seeing powers. If her abilities weren't useful to his and the Demon forces plans, he would have gladly gotten rid of her a LONG time ago. Unfortunately, his ideas of banishing her back to her Prison were squashed even before they fully came to action. He was even more peeved to discover that his Demonic allies did not have the power to send her back to her Eternal Prison. This Charmed Power was starting to grate on his nerves, not only would it be his possible end but it was also the only power that would return the Sorceress from whence she came.

'And what right do you have to deny me my rights?' he sneered at her.

'It's not a right, Voldemort, it's a privilege.' Her voice had taken on a type of sing song quality that so infuriated the Wizarding Dark Lord.

'Then it is a privilege that I should have had a long time ago,' Voldemort spat. Oh how he hated Seers.

'Enough!' one of the Demonic Lords shouted. 'Voldemort, you shall receive what is your soon and you, Sorceress, refrain from antagonising him. If there is one thing we have learned is that to beat the Warren Witches we must band together.'

'Which is why I don't understand why she is here,' Voldemort sneered again. 'She is one of the Warren Line, how can she help us destroy her family?'

'I have my reasons for doing this,' the Warren Sorceress said. 'But we must move quickly if we are to defeat them.'

'Then what is your plan?' the Demon Lord asked.

'It's quite simple, I don't know why Demons have never thought of it,' the Sorceress purred. 'If we want to defeat a powerful Power base that dates back to the sixth century, then we must get a power base that dates back even further, a power base that is capable of taking the Warren family head on.'

'And what Power base is this?' a Demon Lord asked.

'A special power,' the Sorceress smiled beneath her hood, 'I shall go start my plans.' The Warren Sorceress vanished in a glare of harsh dark light.

**o0o**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY – 4:57 PM, PRESENT DAY**

Albus Dumbledore was a very patient man. He had waited patiently for Voldemort to attack the three possible boys from the prophecy. Of course he was there afterwards to take care of the mess the Dark Wizard had created and taken the young Harry Potter to live with his abusive relatives. Yes, he did know how the Dursleys were and had deliberately placed Harry with them. The general idea had been that Harry would be raised starved of all the things that many humans craved. And then of course he would be there to provide all that at Hogwarts so that he would get all that within the Wizarding World to further cement his ties in that World. He had not expected the almighty blow that had come from the Halliwell family or more precisely the Warren line of witches.

Majority of the Wizarding World were largely unaware of the fact that there existed several types of Witches in the world. All the different types of Witches never truly interacted with each other except in rare cases; the one that Dumbledore and other extremely powerful Wizards knew most about was that of the Warren line. The Warren family was made up of Meta witches and Wicca's. Meta Witches were those that inherited their abilities through the family and these abilities were very specific in nature and Wicca's were more tuned into the power of the Earth and were more adept at spells and invoking the Gods. The Halliwells were a mixture of both despite the fact that the Wicca abilities are not inherited; because of the strong family ties the ability was more potent in them. If it was in a much different scenario, Dumbledore would have been rapturous of these new developments because it would mean that Harry would have better chances at defeating Voldemort and taking his rightful place as a strong leader in the Wizarding World. Unfortunately, his dreams would have been fulfilled if Harry had no family to count on, that was what the Weasleys and Miss Granger were to him. And his family turned out to be the Charmed ones! Blast it all! They were impossible to manipulate, especially the Psionic one. As such it was understandable that Harry would run off to be with his true family. He should have been happy for him but Harry's newfound family but this would mean that all his plans were damned to Hell. Now he would have to do some serious damage control.

'I can't believe that I'm in debt with James Potter's son!'

Dumbledore came out of his reflective silence and turned to his bat-like colleague. 'I would expect you would sound more gratified, Serverus,' he allowed a small hint of a smile stretch across his face.

'I am grateful,' the Potions Master snapped, 'but that doesn't mean that I have to like it!'

'Old grudges have to be buried, Serverus, the coming war is going to be even more bloody than what we witnessed.'

'Yes, the coming war,' mused the former Slytherin Head, 'things are more complicated now. I cannot return to the Dark Lord to work as a spy, he killed me.'

'You won't have to, Serverus,' Dumbledore assured the former spy. 'You will be able to fight freely for the Light; all we have to do is convince Lord Voldemort that you are being forced to do so because of the debt that you owe Harry for your life.'

Well then-' Snape's sentence was interrupted by the opening of his former office and two thirds of the infuriating Golden Trio followed by the only Weasley girl burst into the office.

Snape's famous or rather infamous sneer twisted his pale features as he observed the new Golden Trio in Hogwarts. Immediately he felt a migraine pushing at the back of his head and with a knowing look with the Headmaster, he swept out of the grand room and down into the comfort of the dungeons.

Dumbledore motioned for the three to enter and take a seat.

'Are you sure they're even his family, Professor?' the young brunette witch asked.

'I'm afraid that they are his family,' Dumbledore reluctantly admitted. 'I don't understand why this is happening now but what I do know is that Harry is one of the most unique magical beings to exist.'

'Unique in what way?' Ginny asked.

'Miss Weasley,' Dumbledore started solemnly. He conjured a tray of tea and cake and handed it out to his students. 'There are several types of witches, different species. The first is our kinds, where we use a magical weapon such as a want or staff to channel magical power. The second is a Wiccan witch who uses the old magicks–and this is magic with a 'k'–to channel incredible power from the Spirit of the Earth. And last there are Meta Witches whose magic is specialized into a range of abilities and are handed down through families. Those are the main types of witches.'

'But Mom and Dad always told us stories about other legends of different witches,' Ron pointed out. 'There were at least another two that she told us about.'

'Yes Ronald, there are other Withes but those are the main ones,' Dumbledore explained. 'The others are sub-species that stem from the main three.'

'But I read that the Wizarding world never mixed with other societies,' Hermione stated.

'Yes, and that is why none of our type has ever mixed with the other witches,' the aged Professor added. 'However, Wiccans and Meta witches have breed and produced powerful crossbreeds. The Warren line is one such family.'

'The Warren line?' Hermione questioned. 'I think I've heard of them from somewhere.'

'Yes, the Warren line is the most powerful magical family in existence, closely followed by the Marx line, the Montana family, the Callaway. The Marx line is the only other in the world known to have Wiccan and Meta witches. However, what makes the Warren line dates back to the days of Merlin, from an extremely powerful witch.'

'What does this have to do with Harry?' Ginny questioned.

'Harry is part of the Warren line,' Dumbledore elaborated. 'That makes him the only being in existence to have all three methods of magic flowing through his veins; the Wiccan and Meta powers through his mother and Wizarding abilities from his father. That makes his very powerful. He will be protected with his family.'

'If Harry is so powerful, how come he wasn't able to kill You-Know-Who before?' Ron had slipped back into using that name.

'I believe that there was some kind of Binding spell on his other powers,' Dumbledore explained, 'probably from his great grandmother Penelope.'

'What's going to happen now?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I think it's time that I accepted position of Minister of Magic,' Dumbledore sighed, looking around at his soon to be former office. 'The Wizarding World needs more direction now more than ever and I'm sure Serverus would more than be happy to take over the mantle.'

The three students gasped in horror and Dumbledore smiled knowingly. 'I'll make sure that Professor Snape is fair and just.' Ginny snorted disbelievingly.

'Now I think it's time for supper,' he said happily. The three steeped out of his office and left for the Great Hall.

**o0o**

**DEEP IN THE UNDERWORLD- UNKNOWN TIME ONE DAY AGO**

'It is time,' a Demon Lord stated. Voldemort smiled in glee. It was one of those smiles that sent fear right through the heart, snake-like and cunning in its mirth or rather lack of. There was a blinding flash of light the earth started shaking. The walls of the cave cracked a little and the white platform that stood in the middle of the room rose up from the earth and became a raised dais with a grove in the middle in the shape of a hand. Voldemort's serpentine smirk grew larger as he looked on. There was a pentagram shape around the raised dais where three Demonic Lords stood. The fourth and most powerful of the Demonic Lords stood in front of the raised dais.

Voldemort stepped forward with anticipation in his heart and stood in front of the dais.

'Place your hand on the dais,' the Demonic Elder instructed. Voldemort did as he was told.

'Blood needs to spill for this to happen,' said the Demon. An athame materialised in his outstretched hand and he cut his palm unflinchingly. Dark red blood flowed from his palm and he let it drip onto the dais. Voldemort held out his hand as well and watched as it was cut. He let some of his own blood drip into the dais, mixing with the Demon Lords. He placed his right hand on the blood and he felt the cold substance mix with the blood in the open wound. A large book was presented in front of him and the black pages flipped to a page. **Votum Sanguinis.**

'Place your left hand on the book.' Voldemort did so and he felt the rush of intoxicating Dark magic.

He began to chant, '_**His verbis invocamus potentias tremendas fontis ipsius In hac hora descendat malum**_.'

He felt a rush of Dark power descend from the very cave. It came from the air itself and from the Demon Lord assembled. It coalesced above him in form of black and blood red particles. The particles of power buzzed like angry bees waiting to sting their targets. Voldemort intoned the final words of the ritual.

'_**Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum."**_

The particles swirled and exploded into black flames that twisted like a serpent around Voldemort, twisting into his body. Voldemort's eyes turned a deep black and he rose off the cave floor as the flames warped around him. His robes flapped in the non-existent wind and he threw his head back in ecstasy. The temperature in the cave dropped, if possible, further below the negative scale but the Demons present did not seem to notice it. The two had black eyes as they felt power seep into their veins as their collective was strengthened with the initiation of its final member.

Voldemort let out a shriek. It was a scream of pure pleasure. The Dark magic flowed through his veins, integrating into his system and becoming a part of himself. He felt the other Demon Lords magical signatures merge with his own as he merged into their powerful collective. It was invigorating and the new Demonic Lord felt the pain-pleasure that was associated with Dark magic twist into his veins. Finally the power settled into his new reserves; it would only take a while for it to make space for more Dark Power. He slowly levitated to the floor and his eyes took on the permanent soulless black that was associated with the Infernal Council.

'Welcome to the fold.' It wasn't his fellow Demon Lords that had spoken but the evil Warren Sorceress. He grinned at her and flexed his Dark magic muscles at her. The air cracked with power as he showed her what he was now capable of doing. She just smirked at him.

'I'm Immortal, remember,' she stated. Voldemort stopped and stared at her angrily. She just had to remind him that despite his new powers he still wasn't truly Immortal like she was. All it took was someone with enough power to be able to kill him.

'How proceeds the plan?' one of the Demon Lords, Voldemort had come to know his as Krill, asked.

'I'm on my way to proceed with some of the final touches,' the Seer informed the assembled Dark beings before glistening out to fulfil her plans. __

**o0o**

**CENTRAL BUSINESS DISTRICT, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA – 3:15 PM ONE DAY AGO**

The last customer left and Muriel closed and locked the bank door with a sigh of trepidation, knowing exactly what was coming. It couldn't be long now, after all the reporter had died that very morning. No, it wouldn't be long before they came for her as well. Setting up the security system, Muriel turned back to head in the direction of her office. The elderly woman did not go very far before a brief flash of light came to her attention from the corner of her eye.

Taking a battle stance, Muriel turned in the direction of the intruder and found herself staring into the glowing eyes of a hooded figure.

'The most difficult first,' she purred.

Muriel found herself involuntarily shivering because of the sheer power and darkness that the voice held. She recognized it well; it was the voice of a Seductress, a powerful wielder of magic and a dangerous foe. '_This is bad_, she found herself thinking even as she made the first move in what promised to be an tough battle that would set in motion events that could very well be the end of the world as she knew it.

The earth trembled with the mighty force of her powers and her attacker, though obviously conscious of what her powers were, was thrown back as the ground near her rose up in waves similar to the ocean. Her assailant flew through a terminal, breaking the glass as she went. Despite herself Muriel smiled in triumph. She wasn't going without a fight.

Her victory was short-lived as she found herself hurled through the air and pinned to a wall. Her aggressor was floating towards her. The Sorceress' eyes were glowing with an ethereal blue and the rest of her body was outlined in a similar light. She couldn't do anything as she was telekinetically held in place. As the older woman – yes, Muriel knew that despite her youthful voice and curvaceous figure that the other woman was older than her by hundreds of years – approached, Muriel dug deep into herself for the power she knew existed. Unlike the others Muriel had had her powers for decades and they had advanced in proportion to her age and she was properly tutored in using them.

**o0o**

The Warren Sorceress felt the power in the air and because of her centuries of experience she recognized the force field that surrounded the Earthshaker. Despite all her knowledge she had never personally dealt with an Elemental and never one of such power either and she could not understand the purpose of the force field if it did nothing. Her telekinetic powers were still working despite the protective magic also at work. She only realised her mistake in lack of action when suddenly she rose into the air. The Sorceress cried in horror when she noticed her opponent had not risen in the air either. That was what the force field was for.

A sharp object collided with her shoulder and she noticed with growing nervousness that everything else in the bank had also risen. How could she forget that powerful enough Earthshakers had the power to manipulate gravity as well? Her mind worked quickly and she realized that the only way to get the specialised Witch to stop manipulating gravity was to break her concentration.

She waited patiently as her pry tried to disable the security system so that she could hurriedly leave before implementing her plan. A bench was hovering near the woman and with a small telekinetic nudge on her part flew towards the younger woman. The Sorceress watched in satisfaction as he prey ducked and in that moment, lost her concentration and gravity returned to the bank. She quickly levitated to the floor before the older woman could recover and took her out using a blast of energy from her eyes. The other woman fell to the floor in a heap as well as everything else.

'_You have to give it to her though_, the Dark Sorceress thought, _she really did put up a fight. If it wasn't for her frail mortal body holding her back she would have lasted much longer_. She took hold of her prey and glistened out.

**o0o**

**RESIDENTIAL AREA, LOWER MANHATTAN, NEW YORK – 7:43 PM ONE DAY AGO**

Raphael opened the door to his small apartment in Lower Manhattan. The young, dark haired Latino struggled with the various items he held in his arms. He carried a briefcase and several books in one arm with a laptop and pizza bag in the other. He set down his load on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. He had just spent a good two hours in traffic after leaving the school late. The young teacher opened his briefcase and took out a bunch of papers to grade. Sometimes he wondered why he had decided on that particular profession, although the guaranteed four months holiday each year was a huge benefit.

He had only eaten two slices of his pizza when he felt a shiver go through his body. Raphael looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him. The figure had glowing blue eyes as far as he could tell and their face was covered in shadows. Their presence made all his senses tingle in anticipation of something big.

'Who are you?' he asked, standing up.

'Who I am is of no importance,' the figure said. Female. Definitely female. 'It's who you are that matters here.'

'What do you mean?' the dark skinned man question. _What could she possibly want with a middle school teacher?_ he asked himself, _or maybe…_

While he was a teacher and he worked hard to earn a living he was no ordinary person. During his adolescent years Raphael had discovered that he somehow possessed mystical powers. He had never told anyone what he could do an he had spent quite a substantial amount of time practicing his ability. Unfortunately, due to unavoidable circumstances, he was unable to continue with the practice and become the practical child. Take care of his siblings, pay rent and other expenses at the expense of his dreams. Obviously this woman had abilities of her own. She hadn't entered the house by any normal means to his knowledge.

'You're the one with the troubled life,' she said with an air of disinterest at the fact that Raphael was tensed for a fight.

'Not that it's any of your business,' he retorted, 'who are you?' while he stared her down, Raphael started building up the power that he knew he had inside him. He wasn't certain that he could throw her yet but he knew he could manipulate several of the smaller items in the room. With a determined look in his eyes his briefcase and some stools rose into the air and flew towards her. Without looking at what had happened, he ran for it.

**o0o**

The Sorceress was prepared this time for whatever trick the Windwalker would throw at her and she erected a field of destructive energy around herself which incinerated the items on contact. With a lazy flick of her wrist she raised another force field, this time to hold, in front of the running Elemental. She watched at the handsome young man run right into it and the small amount of electrical energy in it electrocuted him enough to knock him out. She smiled slightly. Very handsome indeed. The Dark Sorceress felt arousal run through her body. It had been hundreds of years since she had been with a man. With a sigh she lifted him into the air with her mind and they glistened out.

**o0o**

**BAY GENERAL HOSPITAL, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA – 8:23 PM ONE DAY AGO**

A heavy groan filled the air as Gabrielle sat down on bench in the Hospital's private doctor's lounge. She opened a packet of jerky and bit half of it off. The black doctor groaned in satisfaction. She had been working non stop for almost 18 hours and now this was her time to just take a break and relax. Who knew that becoming a doctor was going to be this hard?

_I should have stuck with being a lawyer_, she complained in her mind_, it certainly was less stressful_. She quickly finished off her jerky and stood up to return to attend to her patients. She turned around to find a cloaked figure with glowing blue eyes. She gasped in shock.

'Who are you?' she asked, her fear escalating. There was something about this figure that was threatening about this figure.

'I am your worst nightmare,' the figure replied. Female, Gabrielle recognized.

'What do you mean?' the doctor barked out. True to her name, she was one who liked to remain strong in the face of anything. Unfortunately, for her at least, the Sorceress had a rather sadistic streak and was telempathically feeding her negative emotions; fear; anger. All to see how far she could be pushed.

**o0o**

The Sorceress smiled when she saw the water in the aquarium at the corner of the room bubbling furiously. This one was unaware that she even possessed powers of any sort. Even better. Her forehead glowed blue, much like her descendant Phoebe's Psionic powers, and she shot a bolt of Psionic energy straight at the black woman's forehead. She smiled as emotion run high in the other woman.

_Seems almost anticlimactic after the Earthshaker_, she mused. The glass shattered and the water and fish in the aquarium fell to the floor. Taking advantage of the other woman's distraction, the Sorceress moved at a supernatural speed, grabbing her prey and glistening out at the same time.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review, they make me update faster.**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

_**Finally an update! It's been far too long but life got in the way and I lost inspiration in this story. I've decided to rename this story as it will be part of a series and I feel it's apt to do so. The previous title made it far too Harry-centric for my liking and that's not the route I want to take.**_

_**Previously:**_

_**BISHOP RESIDENCE, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA – 7:26 AM PRESENT DAY**_

'_Accio Chemistry book!' a thick book zoomed out from under the bed and into Rachel's outstretched arms. She smiled slightly and put her wand away. Just as she was about to leave the room, a flutter caught her attention and she moved towards her bed. One of the wooden floorboards had come out. She put her book down and crouched next to the open space. There was a large picture of her mother in it. Rachel removed the picture and looked at it. There was her mother, smiling and waving up at her and next to her was a man; an incredibly handsome man that was smiling lovingly at her mother and waving up at Rachel as well. She had never seen this man before but now that she looked at him properly, they shared a nose and facial structure. Could this be? She had never seen her father before, never asked about him and just never generally wanted to know about him. But this picture had aroused her curiosity. She knew her mother was a witch but had no idea what her father was. He had to be some kind of magickal creature, that would definitely explain the extra abilities she had that normal witches and wizards didn't. There was only one person who could answer her questions._

'_Grandma, where are you?' _

_**o0o**_

_Phoebe cautiously lit a Psionic blast on her forehead. Her forehead glowed a soft white, the least power level. She stepped forward and opened the door that led to the back door of the house. She found herself staring at a boy, in his late teens she guessed. He had blonde hair and was quite well built. She brushed his mind softly and closed her eyes as a rush of memories flashed through her mind. Tyler Michaels? _

'_Tyler?' she asked softly. _

'_Tyler,' Piper repeated in alarm, 'as in?'_

'_Yeah, the Firestarter,' Phoebe confirmed._

_Henry and Coop hurried to the teenager's side and lifted him up, each supporting him on each side. Phoebe changed her intentions and the colour of the Psionic energy on her forehead turned pink and she shot it straight at Tyler's forehead. The blonde boy stirred and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the Halliwell sisters and other people he had never seen before. His eyes immediately wandered towards Piper and he smiled at her. She stepped forward and Tyler hugged her tightly. Then his eyes fell on the green-eyed dark-haired boy. He stared straight at him for a few seconds and lust welled up inside him. He let go of Piper and said, 'there's someone after me.' The Charmed ones stared at each other._

**CHAPTER 9: Calm Before The Storm**

"What news do you bring, Liam?" Sedaris asked his right hand man. The dark haired Darklighter squared his jaw in frustration.

"Nothing as of yet, My Lord." He bowed low. "However," he pre-empted before his boss could question him, "I have engaged the services of a time leaper to assist me in my search."

"Very well, Liam." The dismissal was not spoken yet Liam could feel it. He faded away into purple and black orbs.

Sedaris continued to gaze out into the sea, enjoying the calming effect that it had on him. This was becoming more frustrating than he could possibly imagine. The Darklighter had expected this to happen quickly before events began to spiral out of control. Even now he could still feel the lingering power of the Demonic Elders as they inducted the wizard Voldemort as their final member. With their circle complete, trouble would be sure to follow and that was not what he wanted to do. It was difficult to vanquish them with his powers, despite how powerful he was. _Only the Charmed Ones at full power will do_, he thought. A wave of intense power hit him in the chest and he nearly reeled back in the shock of it. It was a familiar power, one that he had not sensed in a long time.

"Sedaris is an interesting name," a deep baritone voice commented idly.

Now knowing the new presence, Sedaris did not bother to turn around and acknowledge the man who now stood next to him but continued to calmly gazing out at the sea. The other man's slightly-above-the-shoulders red hair fell in soft curls around his handsome face, bringing out his prominent chin and deep, liquid copper eyes which shone with a brilliant light; eyes that radiated power and age much like his own brilliant green eyes. He was tall, at about 6'4", also about Sedaris' height. None of them said anything but stood there looking into the distance.

"The Darklighters had to call me something; after all, my true name is unpronounceable by the human tongue," Sedaris finally answered.

"And what of the more mortal name that you took on?" The other man questioned, his tone not one that actually cared for the answer but simply one to continue the conversation as socially accepted.

"What do you want, Satus?" Sedaris asked in annoyance.

"Impatient much?" Satus asked with a deep grin showing perfectly white and even teeth.

Sedaris growled. "Answer the question."

"Since you insist, _Ixus_, I will answer you."

Ixus glared at him for the use of his true, chosen mortal name. "You haven't been down to the earthly plane in centuries. The Upper Realms too lofty for you?"

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't be here but I ended up losing the game. Besides, we both know that I was down here a few years ago, _big _brother."

"Ah, yes, that ghastly business. I was surprised that you could execute it, considering what you represent."

"Somebody had to do it. I'm the only male left in the Upper Realms since you came down to Earth."

"How are the others?"

"Kaidra is still angry at you; give her a few more centuries to digest the fact that her twin abandoned her."

"I did not abandon her; she can see me whenever the urge sets in."

"You know she hates the Earthly plane."

"Enough catching up! State what you came to say and then leave!"

"The Charmed Ones-'Satus hesitated. "Ever since the Warren Line came into existence we have always known that they would be special. Now matters are coming to a head with the discovery of Piper's lost son. Now everything will unravel. All that we have worked for is starting to fall apart."

Both beings stood staring at the mighty ocean as they contemplated matters. Ixus recoiled slightly from Satus' assessment of the current situation. It reminded him of all the events they had manipulated, their desperate need to fulfil the 'Grand Design' and its rules. He spoke softly, the words laced with a slight hint of venom. "It wouldn't be this way had we not interfered in the first place."

"You know what the situation was, we had no alternative."

"Now what do you want?"

"She was released a few days ago. I'm sure you felt it. The demons refer to her as the Warren Sorceress."

"I know." Ixus sighed heavily. "The Demonic Elders committed a grave mistake by releasing her. I could feel the seals on _their _cages begin to waver. The spells that keeps them bound will not withstand the test of time."

"Which is why we should move quickly and banish Aria once more."

"It will not be easy as it was the last time. Much of my power has been eroded over the time that I have spent on this planet. I am not as powerful as I once was." Ixus glared at the ocean waters.

"And the Charmed Ones?" Satus questioned.

"I am not a Higher Being any more," Ixus pointed out, "that's your job to decide."

"But you were one when we banished the others, you helped us."

"And I cannot escape that responsibility. But I left. Kaidra is in charge now as she is the eldest. Aria will reveal herself soon as the Warren Sorceress, and then I will help you in whatever course of action that you deem fit."

"Kediria is unable to divine her plans," Satus informed him. "Aria was always the more powerful Seer."

"The future is cast in mist. Even the waters cannot reveal to me what they know." Ixus concentrated on the ocean before the waters swirled into a small cyclone. In their midst, mist spun heavily, blurring the water. Ixus sighed and the mass of water fell back in the ocean with a splash. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"If we cannot predict her plans, then we must prepare the Charmed Ones for the worst. She is our sister and I do not even want to think of the worst that she is capable of."

"Aria is capable of a lot," Ixus agreed.

"You should join us in the Upper Realm. We will be stronger there and can fight her when the time comes."

"I will stay here and watch over my family."

"We're your family."

"And so are they. My daughters and my grandchildren," Ixus pointed out. "They don't come with as much baggage as you do."

"They don't even know of the relation."

"They will, in time. What I don't understand is how you can stand there and speak about such matters when you have daughters of your own on Earth."

"I did that merely to preserve the future. When she married a mortal, that future was in jeopardy. I had to act."

Ixus turned to face his younger brother. "You claim to be the most compassionate of all the Higher Beings yet you feel nothing for you own children! That is why I left, the feeling that we are superior to everyone else."

"We are superior," Satus spat indignantly. "Nonetheless, I sired those offspring so that they would be like the rest. It would not do to have any magical being sire _those_ children."

"Just because we are the most powerful and we have no one to answer to does not make us superior. And just because it was your duty to preserve the Grand Design–which _you_ created and can easily change–does not justify what you did. The deception is uncalled for. Why did you not manipulate the situation so that the mortal was out of the way? It would have been much better to impregnate her and then disappear. At least then she would know the father of her children. You will understand one day, when you get to watch over your daughters as I have, unable to be with them as I have." Ixus glared at the still waters before him as if they were the cause of his problems. This half-existence that he was living was starting to weary him. Immortality was not worth it without ones loved ones. Years of living down on Earth, waiting, watching and planning, was taking its toll on even him.

"The spell we cast will not-'Satus chocked and grabbed his throat. Ixus glared at him, indicating that he was responsible.

"What spell?" he demanded.

"It was Kaidra's idea," Satus chocked out. "She came up with the gene suppressing spell using her blood to do so."

Ixus abruptly released him. "So it was your doing. Reverse your spell!"

"We will do so as soon as you agree to help us in the fight against Aria. You two were always close; I saw how hard it was for you to banish her the first time. I don't think you can do it a second."

The two brothers stood facing each other, locked in a silent battle of wills. Ixus was the more powerful one despite being on earth for such a long period but even he could not see a way out of it.

"Very well," he conceded.

Satus smiled grimly. "Phoebe's pregnant, you know. Those kids will be a valuable addition to magic."

"Return to the Heavens, Satus."

"We will meet here three days hence to strengthen the spells on the other two cages." He began to glow blinding white.

"Satus?" the glowing stopped.

"Yes, brother?"

"Will you allow _her_ to find out the truth about your daughters?"

Satus' eyes seemed to dim a little as if his divine energies were extinguished. It was the kind of hesitation that Ixus knew too well. It was the kind that happened when humanity slithered into the soul. Human beings were flawed but their ability to feel made them better in his eyes than all the divine beings that existed. It was dangerous for a Celestial Being to feel but he had. And it had brought him power that even his siblings did not know. Ixus smiled slightly as he watched his younger brother. _That feeling will only fester and grow until you come looking to satiate it_, he thought viciously. _The irony_.

"The fate of the world comes first." The light was back in his eyes and Satus vanished in flare of white light, returning to the Heavens in a fit of anger.

"You'll be back," Ixus whispered. "Once the seed of doubt is planted, nothing can stop it now..."

**HALLIWELL MANOR, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA –PRESENT DAY**

"Sit down, Tyler," Piper gently instructed the young boy–no, no longer a boy but a man–that stood before her. He was much taller than her now; she could barely reach up to his shoulders. Soft brown eyes were hidden behind peroxide blonde hair that fell around his face and framed them delicately. He plopped down onto the couch that belonged Pearl, a Warren Witch. They had moved up to the attic after that dramatic entrance. Leo, Henry and Coop had stayed downstairs with the children while the Charmed Ones, Billie and Harry went with Tyler up to the attic.

"Who's after you, Tyler?" Paige questioned slowly.

"Demons!" it was a little louder than they had anticipated. He was still shaken up about the whole thing after running all the way from his house to Halliwell Manor. Even though Paige had taken care of all the wounds on his body he was still a little frightened.

"I woke up and they were in my room," he explained. "He touched me before I woke up."

"Why would demons go after him?" Billie asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"He is–was–a Firestarter," Phoebe quickly filled her in. "Why don't you check that out in the Book, Harry."

Harry moved towards the magical tome that had become such a large part of his life the past few days. It was difficult for him to imagine that it contained so many spells, enough that the sisters rarely ever needed other books. It was the largest one that he had ever seen. Slowly, almost reverently, he opened the Book. As soon as his hand came in contact with the tome he felt the rush of power and familiarity that coursed though him. Paige had told him that it was a Halliwell thing. He started to flip the pages, searching for the page on Firestarters.

"How did you get away from the demon?" Piper asked Tyler, sitting down next to the boy.

"I hit him with the bat I keep next to my bed–" He flushed a deep red. "I keep it for protection, you know, ever since–"

The sisters shared a look. "Since we bound your powers?" Phoebe prompted.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Anyway, I hit the demon and then jumped out the window and ran, all the way here."

"Wow," Billie was impressed. "You must be in pretty good shape."

"What I want to know is why the demon was after you," Piper commented. "Has any other attacked you since we bound your powers?"

"They shouldn't be able to in the first place."

"Yeah, that binding potion ensures that demons don't attack you since they can't track you."

"I don't know," Tyler said. "He was muttering something about not being able to absorb something and someone would kill him."

"Minion?" Phoebe asked. Her sisters nodded in the affirmative.

"Which means there's a big bad out there." Paige's shoulders dropped. Before she could anything else, a jingle filled her ears. "Urgh, the Elders have really lousy timing."

"What do They want?" Billie asked.

"No idea." Another jingle. "But it sounds important. Better go." She orbed out.

"I've found something," Harry announced. All eyes turned on him. He looked up at them all. Did they expect him to read it out loud? He cleared his throat at their insistence.

"It's a page entitled '_The Elementals_," he began. The page in particular was the most beautiful he had seen in the book so far. On the left hand corner was a picture of deep orange flames which took up the entire upper part of the page, over the title. Opposite that were serene, cerulean waves; above that was a bright green forest that bloomed from the corner of the page and into it; opposite that on the bottom left corner was an angry, grey cloud with a flash of purple lightning going through it.

"_The Four Elementals are charged with dominion and protection over the four elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Their job is to protect their element and keep the world in balance. Every month, on the Night of Aeolus, they converge to perform the Balancing Ritual that keeps the world in balance._"

"But what does that have to do with Tyler?" Piper questioned. "I don't even remember that page from when we first checked the Book on Tyler."

"Yeah but Piper, you have to remember that the Book adds to itself whenever we need it."

"Those Elementals sound pretty powerful," Billie commented.

"There's more," Harry continued. "There are four other pages with all about the Elementals. There's an Earthshaker, Windwalker, Firestarter and Waterbearer."

Before Harry could provide anymore information Paige orbed in with a Beautiful Latino woman at her side. She wore a simple, ankle length floral dress with white flowers on them. She looked to be in her late forties but stood with a strength that made everyone in the room instantly like her.

"This is the current Windwalker," Paige announced to the room."The Elders filled me in.

"'Bout the only time they're useful," Billie muttered.

"Paige, what's going on?" Piper asked testily. This day was so not going her way at all.

"I am Esmeralda," the Windwalker spoke up. "The other Elementals have been kidnapped."

"Awesome." Phoebe commented wryly.

**o0o**

**BISHOP RESIDENCE, COSTA VERDE, CALIFORNIA –PRESENT DAY**

Rachel Bishop had searched the entire house for her Grandmother but had not found her anywhere. Ti was almost time to leave for school but she couldn't bring herself to rise from the sofa she sat on. Her head was buried in her lap, long, blonde hair ruffled in frustration and grief. Her grandmother, the only woman she had ever known, the only person in her life and now she was gone as well.

"O come now, things aren't that bad."

Rachel's head shot up from her position on the couch. The figure that stood before her was tall, nearly six feet, and imposing. Her body was surrounded in a light blue glow. She wore a blue robe as well with the hood pulled up casting her features in shadows and leaving only yellow glowing eyes. Magic, Rachel knew. The only way this glowing stranger would have gotten in the house.

"Who are you?" Rachel stood up, slowly beginning to reach for her grandmother's wand which was on the table next to her. Before she could touch the wood it flew through the air and hovered in front of the newcomer. She seemed to observe it for a moment before the wand burst into blue flames and fell to the ground.

"No!" Rachel ventured forward before she was flung backwards by an unseen force. She could feel the pressure around her throat as the magic engulfed her.

"You shall be the Key for my plan," the woman muttered. It was a husky whisper, loud enough for Rachel to hear before the world exploded into blue light…

**o0o**

**HALLIWELL MANOR, SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA –PRESENT DAY**

"Yesterday Muriel went missing," Esmeralda began. "It all started with Roberts's death yesterday morning–"

"And who is Robert?" Piper interjected.

"Robert is the old Fire Elemental." Esmeralda bowed her head in pain, grieving silently for her fallen comrade. "The Elementals are chosen from normal Earthshakers, Windwalkers, Firestarters and Waterbearers to become Elementals. We are simply called Elementals of our respective Elements. I am the Wind Elemental."

"That's not all," Paige added. "The Elders think that something big is brewing because all the other Elementals have disappeared as well."

"Not all of them are Elementals though," Esmeralda continued. "Last month the Water Elemental retired. We had found a replacement for her in the form of a Waterbearer named Gabrielle. We were supposed to bring her into the fold in time for the Night of Aeolus next week but we never got the chance. She's disappeared as well. Muriel, the Earth Elemental, has also vanished."

"Do the Elders want us to find them or something?" Billie asked. She moved towards the Book of Shadows to stand next to Harry."

"It's more complicated than that," Esmeralda admitted. "Some one with enough power to kidnap an Earth Elemental like Muriel must be exceedingly powerful. With Gabrielle gone and Robert's death our ranks have been decimated. The only one they're missing is the Fire Elemental."

"What about the Wind Elemental, they don't have you," Piper pointed out.

"They took my son, Raphael. He is a Windwalker although he doesn't know it. I haven't even told him that I'm an Elemental. I was going to retire at the next Night of Aeolus, let him take over. Now they have him."

"I'm guessing that isn't a good thing." Phoebe said.

"It doesn't matter that Raphael isn't the Wind Elemental. He will be tomorrow anyway."

"How?" Paige asked.

"The retiring Ritual began last week; I am to lose my powers and the new Elemental to receive his next tomorrow."

"We can't stop it?" Phoebe asked, "Keep the Bad guys from getting one more Elemental."

Esmeralda shook her head. "It is far too late to reverse the Ritual. Tomorrow at noon, I cease to be the Wind Elemental. My old Windwalker powers will disappear as well."

"What does all this have to do with Tyler?" Piper asked.

"I'm the new Fire Elemental." It was Tyler who spoke. He and Esmeralda shared a look of understanding.

"Yes," the Elemental confirmed. "You were chosen to be the next one when Robert died."

"Isn't it a family thing, like you and you son?" Billie asked.

"No, but sometimes it can be. I had no relation with the Windwalker before me but I conceived my children after I became the Elemental. All of them are Windwalkers. As to who would become the next Elemental, that was left to fate. Raphael is my oldest."

"But Tyler is too young to become the Fire Elemental," Piper protested. Her desire to protect the boy had come back full force since the last time they had seen each other. "Can't it be somebody else?"

"Destiny chose Tyler for this, nothing can change that."

"I guess you should unbind my powers then," Tyler said. It wasn't said to anyone in particular but they could all tell it was meant for Piper. He turned to face her. "You have to let me do this," he pleaded with her. They shared a look before Piper gave in.

"I'll find the unbinding spell," Piper relented. "She stood up and walker over to the Book of Shadows to search for it.

"We'll get started on trying to locate the other Elementals," Phoebe said. She sat down in the middle of the attic Indian style and floated gently into the air. Her eyes glowed a deep white as she tapped into her advanced power of Premonition.

"Harry, why don't you take Tyler downstairs and get him something to drink," Paige suggested. "Let us get ready to unbind Tyler's powers."

"I'll start scrying for the other Elementals," Billie volunteered. She got up and went over to Esmeralda. "We'll find your son," she assured the older woman.

There was a deep glint in the Elementals eye. "I fear it might be too late to stop what this evil wants now."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
